When We Were Young
by TheRescuer2
Summary: Before they were Big Time Rush, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were boys growing up in a small town in Minnesota. Collection of One-Shots.
1. Origins

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. **

* * *

"_It's the best feeling in the world when you meet new friends that you can't stand to be without."  
~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Origins**

"Mommy, please don't leave!" Five year old Kendall Knight cried as he held onto his mother's arm.

Mrs. Knight sighed. It was Kendall's first day of kindergarten and he was scared to go in alone. Yesterday, while playing with some older kids in the neighborhood, they had scared Kendall into thinking he would have no friends.

Mrs. Knight got down to Kendall's level. She looked into her son's blue tearing eyes.

"Kendall, sweetie, everything is going to be fun. You're going to meet some new children in there. But you will never find that out if you don't go in there."

Kendall sniffled and wiped stray tears for his eyes. "You promise?" He said with a sniffle.

"I promise Kendall." Mrs. Knight said with a smile.

"Does Katie promise?"

Mrs. Knight glanced at the sleeping baby in the stroller. Kendall's younger sister, Katie, was born just a little over a year ago.

"Katie promises too." Mrs. Knight said with a laugh. "We will be here right after school to pick you up."

Kendall hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek. Mrs. Knight kissed him back. Kendall turned and walked into his classroom. Mrs. Knight smiled and walked away.

Kendall stood at the edge of chaos. Kids were running around and playing. Kendall was focused on a group of kids playing with blocks in the corner when something ran into him, knocking him over. Kendall landed on the floor hard while the contents of his Power Rangers backpack scattered across the floor.

The other boy, along with Kendall, began to cry. Kendall clutched his elbow while the other boy held his knee. The teacher, Mrs. Amber, came running over.

"Kendall, Carlos, are you alright?" Mrs. Amber asked.

Kendall continued to cry as the other boy, Carlos, nodded his head. Mrs. Amber helped Carlos up and the Latino ran off, nearing knocking over another boy who was painting.

"Carlos! Watch where you're going!" Mrs. Amber yelled as she helped Kendall off the ground. She looked Kendall in the eye as his crying quieted down.

"Are you ok Kendall?" Mrs. Amber asked.

Kendall sniffled and Mrs. Amber picked up his backpack.

"I'm going to go hang with up with the other children's backpacks. Why don't you go paint or play with blocks?"

Kendall smiled and ran off towards the paint. He picked up a brush and began to brush squiggly lines. His brush splattered paint all over to the boy with long brown hair next to him, who was wearing a dark green t-shirt and jeans with light up sneakers. The long haired boy, annoyed that his picture was getting ruined took his paintbrush and smeared a long line over Kendall's squiggles.

"Hey!" Kendall pouted.

"You mess up my painting!" The long haired boy said.

Kendall looked at the boy's paint. There were a few circles and square in different colors. Kendall could see a few blue drops that had come from his paintbrush.

"Sorry." Kendall mumbled.

"Me James." The long haired boy, James, said.

"Kendall."

Then Kendall and James were covered in red paint. They ended up on the floor, the paint seeping through their clothes. They looked up to see the Latino Boy, Carlos, who had knocked Kendall over earlier.

"My hair!" James exclaimed.

Mrs. Amber came running over and shook her head at the mess.

"I though I told you to watch were you were running Carlos."

Carlos looked at all the paint and smiled. Kendall and James stood up and introduce themselves to Carlos. Kendall, James, and Carlos then ran off to the blocks, laughing the entire time, not even realizing it was the beginning of their friendship.

**

* * *

**

**So I'm taking a little break from all the Angst and Tragedy. This story will have some Angst, but not much. And I know I said this wouldn't be a series of One-Shots, but it will be. And Logan will be introduced in a few chapters.**

**Also: If there is particular one-shot you want to see, pm the plot outline or leave it in a review. Make sure to include the boys' ages in the one-shot. I'm starting in kindgeraten and working my way up. For example in your idea if there twelve, then you won't see it for a while. But if there younger, than you while see your plot idea earlier. And I will give you credit for the one-shot.**

**So this collection will be a mix between my stories and yours.**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	2. Castle

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_You make kingdoms and castles on your own.__"  
~__Stephan Jenkins_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Castle**

"Carlos! Come here!" James Diamond called out to one of his best friends. It was his birthday today and he had just turned six. Kendall and James were building a fort. Mrs. Amber had given James a crown, and everybody knows that kings wear crowns. And every king needs a castle. So Kendall, James, and Carlos were building a castle for the Birthday King.

Carlos came running over with the paper swords he had been building. They were just strips of paper to adults, but to Kendall, James, and Carlos they were swords that could slay a dragon. Carlos handed Kendall and James their swords and stared at the castle in amazement, when truthfully it was just a bunch of blocks pushed together and stacked up high. But to the mind of a six year old, it was a castle where a king with a paper crown lived.

"It big!" Carlos exclaimed while jumping up and down.

James sat down on top of block. His small body sank into the plush. Kendall and Carlos began to march around the castle like soldiers. After a pretend fight against a dragon, it was time for lunch. The three kindergartners instantly dropped their weapons and ran to their table for lunch. The boys talked about the early birthday present James had gotten earlier: A new Hot Wheels car. Then they heard the crash.

Kendall, James, and Carlos spun their tiny bodies around in their chairs to see James's Castle knocked down. The class fell silent as the Birthday Boy bursted out into tears.

"My…fort!" James sobbed.

Mrs. Amber, the boys' teacher, ran over to the little boy who knocked and ushered him back into his seat. Then she rushed over to James and patted the sobbing boy's back.

"Shhh, James, it's ok sweetheart. You can rebuild your castle." Mrs. Amber said, attempting to comfort the crying child. James stopped crying and looked at his teacher.

"I…can?" James sniffled out.

"Yeah James!" Carlos said, bouncing up and down in his seat. "It can bigger!"

"As big as the sky!" Kendall exclaimed.

James smiled a big smile. He jumped out of his seat and raced over to the blocks.

"James! You have to finish your lunch first!" Mrs. Ambers called out.

James ran back over to his seat and the boys ate their lunch. Then the children were let lose to go play again. Kendall, James, and Carlos rebuilt their built the same as before, just with a few blocks moved into different spots. But to them, it was bigger and better than ever. The little boy, Tommy, who had knocked over the castle in the first place asked if he could play with them. They agreed and spent the rest of the afternoon living in a fairytale.


	3. Storm

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. **

**A/N: The following one-shot plot below was submitted by ashelyjordan. **

* * *

"_Thunder clouds do not always give rain."_

_~Armenian Proverb_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Storm**

James and Carlos ran through the puddles on their way home from school. James was going to Carlos's house today for a sleepover since it was Friday. They were walking home because Carlos lived only a few houses down from the actual school.

Carlos jumped in another puddle, spraying water all over himself and James.

"Carlos, my hair!" James said as he pulled the hat that matches his blue raincoat tighter over his head.

"Sorry James!" Carlos called out as he jumped into another puddle a little ahead of James.

James ran to catch up to Carlos. They splashed through more puddles and found leafs. They raced them down the gutter that had fallen off the side of the Garcia house and was now filled with rain.

The boys finally agreed to go inside after Mrs. Garcia told them they could have cookies. They raced inside, tore off their raincoats, and ate cookies in front of the TV since Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was on.

After a snack, the Carlos and James went upstairs into Carlos's room. Carlos had a lot of dinosaurs and James couldn't wait to be the T-Rex. They played until Mrs. Garcia called them down to dinner. They had a traditional Mexican meal followed by a Mexican dessert. Mr. Garcia joined them for dinner and told James and Carlos all about the police car he drove. Then that's when they heard it.

It was a giant _boom_ from outside, followed by a huge flash of light. James and Carlos screamed and ran over to Mrs. Garcia. The two younger boys clutched her skirt. Mrs. Garcia chuckled and took the boys the back door. Mrs. Garcia pulled the curtain back and James and Carlos screamed as another _boom_ went off.

"Carlos, James, there's nothing to be afraid of. You see, God is up in Heaven playing bowling with all the angels."

Mrs. Garcia felt the boys let go of her skirt. They walked up to the window together. Carlos and James pressed their tiny hands against the glass, staring up at the sky in wonder. Then another _boom_ went off. James screamed and ran behind a chair while Carlos stayed at the door. He reached up to grab the handle to open the door, but Mrs. Garcia slightly swatted away his hand.

"No Carlos, you can't interrupt the game." Mrs. Garcia said, trying to stick to her explanation.

"But I wanna play too!" Carlos complained.

"Why don't you go play with James in your room again?"

Carlos nodded his head and ran over to his scared friend. Carlos grabbed James's hand and the two boys raced up the stairs, two steps at a time. The boys resumed their game that they had been playing before dinner. Whenever another flash of lighting would go off or thunder was heard, James would scream and hide under something while Carlos rushed to the window and stared out at the sky in amusement.

Finally it was time for bed. James and Carlos settled into Carlos's bed together. With the lights off, the boys could see the lighting and the thunder seemed louder. Carlos hogged the blanket at some points, but eventually the boys settled into sleep, comforting each other from the storm raging outside. When Mrs. Garcia looked into the room at the sleeping boys, she knew the storm had produced something more than thunder and lighting: a stronger bond between the two boys.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to ashelyjordan for plot. Keep on submitting them!**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	4. Walking

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_Sometimes being a brother is even __better than being a superhero."_

_~Marc Brown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Walking**

"Come on Katie! You can do it!" Kendall Knight said to his baby sister, Katie. Katie was just a year old and Kendall was trying to get her to take her first steps. Because the sooner Katie took her first steps, the sooner she could play big kid games with Kendall, like kick a soccer ball or have races with him, James, and Carlos across the front lawn.

"Katie, come here!" Kendall called out again. Katie was standing by the TV and Kendall was standing two feet away by the coffee table. Katie, thinking she was playing a game, made some gurgling noise then pushed her diapered bottom off the ground.

"That it Katie! Come on!" Kendall called out.

Katie smiled her two teeth smile. She placed a foot forward then fell back down onto her bottom.

"Katie." Kendall whined, stretching the 'e' out as his baby sister laughed.

"Kendall, she's only a baby." Mr. Knight laughed from his brown leather chair in front of the fireplace. "She can't even say daddy, mommy, or your name. Give her some time."

"But Daddy! Katie has to be big like me!"

"Here, let me help you make Katie a big girl."

Mr. Knight set down his newspaper and walked over to Katie. Mr. Knight stood her up and went next to the coffee table and sat next to Kendall.

"Come on Katie Kitten. Come to daddy." Mr. Knight said while clapping his hands. Instead of Katie taking a step, she clapped her hands like her father. Kendall groaned and Mr. Knight grinned at his daughter.

"Ok, how about this Kendall. You stand her and I will stand behind Katie. Maybe she is just distracted by me."

Kendall nodded his head and Mr. Knight went behind the giggling Katie.

"Katie…come here… come on now." Kendall said.

Katie took another step forward but instead fell back, hitting her head on the TV stand. Katie bursted out wailing and Mr. Knight scooped up his daughter into his arms. He rubbed his daughter's head, but Katie pushed away. Mr. Knight set her down and Katie pushed off the ground and stomped her little tennis shoes all the way over to Kendall, crying the entire time. She collapsed in front of his feet. Kendall sat down and hugged Katie, who stopped crying at realizing who was hugging her.

"Daddy…Mommy…Katie walked!" Kendall exclaimed.

Katie hiccupped one last time and crawled over to her blocks. She started banging them on the floor as Kendall continued to babble on about Katie's first steps to him.

"Do you know why she took her first steps to you Kendall?" Mr. Knight said to his son.

"No."

"Because she loves you the most." Mr. Knight said before tickling his oldest child in the stomach. Kendall laughed with glee over the tickling and the fact that Katie loved him the most.

**

* * *

**

**Don't you just love sweet moments? Anyways, keep the one-shots coming.**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	5. Gone

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_You do not understand even life. How can you understand death?"_

_~Confucius _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Gone**

Carlos still didn't understand he was wearing a suit. He didn't understand why everybody was crying. He didn't understand why his mommy was sleeping in that box. He didn't understand why nobody would answer is question, _"When's mommy coming back?"_

He watched the long, wooden box get his mommy was sleeping in get put into the ground. Then Carlos watched dirt get put on top of the box. He tugged at the sleeve of his father's jacket.

"Daddy?" Carlos asked.

Mr. Garcia wiped tears from his eyes and got down to his son's level.

"Yes Carlos?"

"Is the dirt gonna be Mommy's blanket?"

Mr. Garcia didn't even answer Carlos's question. He just took his son's hand in his they walked away from the grave.

* * *

Carlos laid in his bed, light on. He yawned, since it was past his bed time. But he was still waiting for Mommy to come in and read his bedtime story. Mr. Garcia walked up the stairs, still grieving for his dead wife. He walked down the hallway to his bedroom to sleep in an empty bed. As he walked past his son's room, he noticed the light was still on. He walked into the room to see his six year old son still wide awake.

"Carlos? Why are you still up?" Mr. Garcia asked.

Carlos turned his head as his father approached him and sat on the bed.

"Mommy needs to read story." Carlos said.

"Carlos, Mommy can't read a story tonight."

Carlos pouted at hearing this. Mommy always read him a story before he went to sleep.

"Why not?"

"Carlos, do you know what it means to be dead?"

The younger boy shook his head.

"To be dead is when to leave Earth and never come back. Mommy is dead, Carlos. She isn't coming back. That's why she can't read you a bed time story."

Mr. Garcia was choking back tears at the words he had just said. He bit his lip and wiped his eyes as Carlos crawled out of bed and walked over to his book. He walked back over and placed a book on his father's lap. Mr. Garcia looked up to see his smiling son attempting to climb back into bed. He lifted his son up from the floor and hugged him. He felt his son hug back. Mr. Garcia placed his son back into bed and pulled the dinosaur covers and opened the book.

"Once upon a time, there was a mean old lady…"

By the time the story was done, Carlos was fast asleep. Mr. Garcia kissed his son on top of the head, turned on the nightlight and silently left the room. The sight of his sleeping son made him feel a little better his wife was gone. He watched his son's chest go up and down in the faint light the nightlight casted.

Mr. Garcia smiled a faint smile to himself and slipped down to the hall. It took all his tears to fall to make him fall asleep. As he drifted off, he wished his life could be as simple as his son's. To fall asleep at the words of a storybook. To not understand someone he loved was gone.


	6. Whimpers

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_When a singer truly feels and experiences what the music is all about, the words will automatically ring true."_

_~Monserrat Caballé_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Whimpers**

Kendall woke up at three in the morning having to pee. He quickly raced out of his bed and down the hall. After he was done, he washed his hands and made his way back down the hall. But as he walked past Katie's nursery, he heard whimpering. Kendall pushed the slightly opened door forward and stepped into Katie's room.

Her mobile with farm animals still circled, playing soft music. The walls were yellow and lined with sail boats. In the top right hand corner of the room was Katie's crib, with Katie standing up. She was holding onto the top rail and Kendall could see in the dark that her eyes where wet with tears. At seeing Kendall, she started crying.

Kendall quickly ran across the room, not wanting his mother or father to wake, his small feet making small noises against the carpet. He picked up Katie and took her out of the crib the best a six year old could. He half carried, half dragged Katie over to the rocking chair and sat down in it, with Katie in his lap. Katie leaned against Kendall, falling up and down with his breathing. Kendall stroked her head and her cries turned into silent hiccups.

"I got you Katie. Kendall's got you." Kendall whispered into his one year old sister's ear.

Katie turned over on Kendall and sat on his lap. Kendall put his arms behind her to support her, just like Mommy taught him. Her big brown eyes were still wet with fresh tears.

"What wrong Katie?"

Katie gave another whimper. She still hadn't said her first words and all she could do was make gurgling noises and attempts to say Mommy, Daddy, or Kendall.

Kendall leaned Katie back against his chest and began to sing Daddy's song quietly to her.

"Hush little Katie, don't say a word, Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Daddy's going to buy you a shiny ring. And if that shiny ring don't shine, then Daddy's going to give you all his time."

Katie popped her small thumb into her mouth and began to suck on it. Kendall continued to stroke and sing until Katie fell asleep. He looked down at his sleeping sister and couldn't bear to move her, so he fell asleep in that chair too.

When Mr. and Mrs. Knight peeked in Katie's room in the morning, they saw their two children sleeping in the chair together, curled up side by side.


	7. Dark

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible.__"  
~__George Chakiris_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Dark**

Logan Mitchell pulled his rocket ship covers over his head until he was completely under the covers. He curled his six year old body up into a ball and shut his eyes tight. He was breathing deeply and didn't want to fall asleep. Then, the cover was yanked away and he screamed. He opened his brown eyes to see his mother and father staring at him in concern. Logan looked around the room, screamed, and threw the covers over his head again.

Mr. Mitchell walked over and turned on a light. Mrs. Mitchell sat on Logan's bed and began to rub his back under the covers.

"Everything ok sweetie?" Mrs. Mitchell asked her son.

"No!" Logan's muffled cries came from under the curtain. Mrs. Mitchell sighed and her husband left the room. He wasn't good with this kind of stuff.

"Logie, sweetheart, what's wrong. Tell Mommy."

"Too dark!"

"You're scared?"

"Mhmmm."

"Sweetie there's nothing to be afraid over. Come on out."

Mrs. Mitchell slowly removed the covers from over her son. Soon, his big brown eyes were peeking out.

"See, its light."

"Not when I sleep!" Logan exclaimed.

Mrs. Mitchell sighed and Logan went back under his covers. Then Mr. Mitchell walked into the room with a nightlight in hand. He plugged it into the wall. Then he shut off the light. Logan screamed and Mrs. Mitchell removed the covers. She could just make out her son's terrified face and messy brown hair. His eyes shifted to the nightlight and seemed to relax a little at the sight of light.

"What that Mommy?" Logan asked in curiosity.

"That's a nightlight. It makes the dark go away."

"Dark all gone?"

Mr. Mitchell walked over and ruffled his son's already messy hair. "Yeah kiddo. It's all gone. Now you get some sleep." Mr. Mitchell leaned down and kissed Logan's forehead, followed by Mrs. Mitchell.

They shut they door and walked out of the room.

"What would I ever do without you?" Mrs. Mitchell said after kissing her husband.

"No, what would I ever do without you?" Mr. Mitchell said, followed by a kiss.

**

* * *

**

**A lot of people were wondering when Logan comes into the picture. He's not at the age yet when he will meet the boys, so I decided to at least do single one shot about him.**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	8. Hockey

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: This plot was submitted by ****Softball1515.**

_

* * *

_

_"High sticking, tripping, slashing, spearing, charging, hooking, fighting, unsportsmanlike conduct, interference, roughing... everything else is just figure skating. " ~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Hockey**

Today he was eight. He was officially a second grader. He didn't need his Mommy or Daddy or Katie to comfort him. Kendall had his two best friends by his side as they walked into hockey practice

Neither Kendall, James, nor Carlos were scared. Since last year, when they were seven, the boys had begun to play hockey and they loved everything about it. Kendall often wore his hockey jersey, James liked to watch it all the time on TV, and Carlos wore his helmet everywhere. The boys laced up their skates and went out onto the ice. The boys skated around for a bit with the other players until the coach came out with a new kid behind him.

"Already everybody in positions." The coach pointed to the goal. "You go play goalie."

The new kid nodded and went over the goal. Before Kendall, James, and Carlos knew it, they were lost in the game, passing the puck back and forth between each other. The puck was stolen away from Kendall by Rodney, a third grader and the meanest kid on the team. Rodney was known for playing rough, even against his own teammates. Rodney skated down the ice towards the goal, where the new kid was playing goalie, with James in pursuit, followed by Carlos. Kendall was hanging back on defense. Rodney shot the puck off to the side and the new kid blocked it, hitting it back out to James, who passed the puck to Kendall who scored. Rodney ripped off his helmet.

"You idiot!" Rodney screamed at the new kid.

"Rodney! Knock it off!" Kendall screamed across the ice.

"Don't tell me what to do Knight!" Rodney screamed right before he raced down the ice and slammed the new kid head on. The new kid flew backwards into the net, knocking it over. His helmet flew off and everybody heard his head hit the ice.

Kendall skated past Rodney. James and Carlos came up and shoved Rodney to the ice as the rest of the team gathered around.

"Hey you alright?" Kendall asked the new kid, who laid on the ice with blood tricking down his face. The kid opened his brown eyes to see a pair of blue ones hovering above him. He groaned and brought his hand to his head. Coach ran over.

"We got to take you to a hospital. I think you have a concussion. Billy, go call 911 and tell them to hurry! Carlos, go get an ice pack and a towel."

Billy quickly skated off the ice along with Carlos. Carlos back in a matter of minutes with both a towel and an ice pack. Coach applied both to the boy's head, who had just closed his eyes.

"Hey, you got to stay awake."

"Don't wanna." The new kid muttered.

"I got this Coach." Kendall said.

Kendall knelt down next to the new kid. "I'm Kendall. What's your name?"

Instead of saying his name, the boy groaned again.

"Are you from around here?"

"Moved…Texas."

"You moved here from Texas. Isn't it hot there?"

"Mhm."

"Well welcome to Minnesota. It's rarely hot here."

Just then the EMTs came rushing in. They pick up the new kid and put him on stretcher. They begin to wheel him out and Kendall skated along side him.

"Wait, what's your name?" Kendall asked.

"Logan."

Then he was gone on the stretcher.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to Softball1515 for the plot. So now the guys have officially met Logan. Their not really friends, but soon they will be. **

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	9. Four

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot is submitted to me by ashelyjordan.**

* * *

"_True friendship is felt, not said."  
~Mariecris Madayag_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Four**

Logan Mitchell walked down the empty hallway of his new elementary school. He had moved here a couple days after Christmas and a few days into the school's winter break. Two days before school was back in session, he had his first practice with his hockey team. His mother had signed him up, saying it would be a good way to make new friends. Instead, he got knocked over by a crazy kid and ended up in the hospital bleeding from his head. Now, he had a rather large band-aid on his head since the wound still bled.

It was his second day in the school. It was after school and the only other people in the school were teachers and athletics. Logan rounded another corner and walked into his favorite place in the whole world: the library.

Libraries comforted him. It was a place he could escape into a world of the past. A world full of the knights and wizards. A world where he fit in. Logan settled down at a table in the back on the school library and began to work on his math homework.

He was on the third problem when his chair was pulled backwards and slammed into the ground. Logan was too stunned to say anything. He pulled his feet off the knocked over chair and rolled over to his side. He looked up to see Rodney from his hockey team, who had hurt him the other day.

"Hey loser."

"R-r-r-Rodney." Logan stammered.

Rodney picked up Logan's math paper and put his fingers on the top, threatening to rip it in half. "No!" Logan cried and jumped up to grab it from Rodney's hand, but his arms were grabbed and held by two other members of his hockey team, Trevor and Max.

"So, do you do good in math? Well, I do good in hockey. And you took my spotlight away from me, so I'm going to take yours away from you." And with that, Logan's math homework fluttered to the ground in two.

Rodney then proceeded to his backpack that had been resting innocently on the table. Rodney pulled the contents out by one by one, ignoring Logan's pleas to stop. Soon, Logan's pencils were broken in half and his books were scattered among the floor, along with papers his parents needed to sign.

"Not so smart anymore are you kid?" Rodney threw a punch to Logan's stomach, who cried out in pain. He fought against Max and Trevor's grips, which seemed to become tighter and the pain in his stomach became harder to handle. Soon, Logan had tears streaming down his face.

"What do you think your doing Rodney?"

Rodney turned around and Logan looked up from the ground. He saw three of his teammates. He recognized the blonde one as Kendall, who had been talking to him in the rink as he bled. To Kendall's right was a Latino who Coach had told to get an ice pack and a towel for Logan's head. On Kendall's left was a boy with long hair who Logan did not know but recognized. All three had an angry look on their faces.

"I said what are you doing Rodney?" The long hair boy said.

"This isn't any of your business James. Now why don't you take your gang, run along and go play on the swing set like good little boys." Rodney said.

Logan struggled against Trevor and Max's grip once more to no avail. Kendall saw this and became more anger.

"Leave Logan alone! You're just mad that someone is better than you at hockey!"

"No I'm not!"

"Were not five anymore Rodney. Were eight and smart enough to figure out your picking on someone smaller than you!"

Rodney bit his lip, signaling he knew he was caught. He punched Logan in the stomach once more and ran. Trevor and Max dropped Logan to the ground and ran. Logan began to pick up his books and papers from the ground. Kendall, James, and Carlos bent down to help them. Logan gave them a thank you and left. As he started to leave the library, he felt a hand stop him. He turned around to see Kendall, James, and Carlos behind him.

"I'm Kendall." Kendall said pointing to himself. He pointed to the long haired boy. "That's James." Then he pointed to the Latino. "And that's Carlos. Were on your hockey team. Are you ok?"

Logan nodded his head. "I'm Logan." He said extending his hand.

And from that moment on, Kendall, James, and Carlos weren't the impossible trio. They were Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. The four best friends everybody knew had a bond that would never break.

**

* * *

**

**The boys are officially best friends. And a few people submitted a plot where Logan is bullied. Logan was kinda bullied here, but not by much. The one where Logan is bullied badly will be coming up soon.**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	10. Latino

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**AN: The following plot was submitted by the TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed.**

* * *

"_There is nothing harder than the softness of indifference."_

_~Juan Montalvo _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Latino**

"Come on Lacey the Latino, what are you going to do about it?" Sammy Marks, a fifth grader said while holding Carlos's book report higher over his head. Carlos jumped higher and higher, but his eight year old body wasn't tall enough to reach it. Sammy was one of the biggest bullies in the school, and often called Carlos "Lacey the Latino" since Carlos was Latino.

"Give it back Sammy!" Carlos cried. He jumped again but when he landed, Sammy pushed Carlos to the ground.

"You're nothing but a stupid Latino Carlos. You shouldn't even be allowed in this country because you're a stupid Latino!" Sammy screamed at Carlos.

"That's not true!" Daddy says were all equal!" Carlos yelled. "And he's a cop!"

"Why didn't your Mommy tell you that Lacey? That's right, because she's dead!"

Carlos began to cry. Sammy was always making fun of Carlos for being a Latino or the fact that his mother was dead.

"Carlos has no mommy, Carlos has no mommy!" Sammy chanted. "Shut up!" Carlos roared. He put his small hands over his ears and tried to block out Sammy's taunts, but it didn't work. So he began to wail. That's when an arm wrapped around his waist and picked him up. Carlos saw James had picked up and was now hugging him. Kendall was approaching Sammy and Logan was taking over hugging Carlos while James went to go join Kendall, who had begun to yell at Sammy.

"He's my best friend and he's funny and nice and amazing!" Kendall yelled. "You don't know him so don't judge him for being a Latino!"

"Yeah!" James said. "You're probably jealous of him because he has a better tan than you. I know I'm jealous of his tan!"

"You two little second graders better be quiet…" Sammy threatened.

"Or you'll tell our Mommies?" Kendall smirked.

"They would be proud of us for standing up for one of our best friends!" James said.

Sammy looked back and forth between the four boys. Then he dropped Carlos's book report and ran off. Kendall picked up Carlos's book report and handed it back to him.

Carlos sniffled and took the book report. "Are you really jealous of my tan James?" Carlos asked with a small smile.

"Yes!" James exclaimed. "I want a tan like yours. Sometimes I wish I could be you."

"Thank you." Carlos said softly.

"You're perfect the way you are Carlos." Logan, the newest member of the group, said.

"And don't you ever forget it!" Kendall finished.

The four boys began to laugh. And Carlos could have never felt more grateful for his friends than he did now.

**

* * *

****  
**

**Reviews and Plots?  
**

**-TheRescuer2**


	11. Snow

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. **

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by ****xiashadow**

* * *

"_Snow provokes responses that reach right back to childhood."__  
__~Andy Goldsworthy_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Snow**

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were all bundled up in their snow suits to go out into the snow. But Logan refused to.

"What if Rodney or Sammy Marks comes by and pushes me into yellow snow!" Logan exclaimed. "Dogs pee on yellow snow! I don't like to be covered in pee!"

"Logan." James whined. "It's hot inside all these jackets and sweaters. I'm going to get sweaty and sticky that makes me all icky and makes the girls go 'Ew!'"

Carlos slapped James across the back of the head. "Not helping!" Carlos said.

"Logan I promise you will like the snow. We can make snow angels and snowmen and have a snowball fight!" Kendall said. The idea of doing all that made him giddy.

"We could suffer from hyperthermia." Logan said.

"What's that?" Carlos asked. "Is it a type of candy?" Now he was jumping up and down. He always got excited thinking about candy.

"Nope. It's when you get so cold you die."

"I don't want to die!" Carlos said, his face falling into a frown.

"Logan, we have on a shirt, sweater, and jacket." James said. "Along with scarves, hats, boots, and gloves. And if we spent one more minute in here, I'm going to get all sweaty and sticky that makes me all icky and the girls-"

"James! Not helping!" Kendall and Carlos yelled.

"Just telling the truth. Mommy says never to lie." James said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Logan, will you just give it a chance?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked back and forth between Kendall's begging face, Carlos's puppy dog face, and James's putting one. He sighed and stepped around them and pushed open the door. He walked slowly down the stairs of the Knight house and saw Kendall's little three year old sister Katie being chased by Kendall's father. "Come on boys!" Mr. Knight called out as he picked Katie off of the white ground. "Let's build a snowman."

Kendall, James, and Carlos instantly ran to Mr. Knight's side. They began to push snow into a pile. "Are you coming Logan?" Mr. Knight asked. Logan smiled widely and ran over to his friends. On the way there he fell face first into the snow. He felt the cold rush into his cheeks. Logan pushed himself out of the snow and looked won at it. Kendall, James, and Carlos were staring at him in concern.

"It's not dog pee!" Logan proudly announced. Mr. Knight laughed, followed by Katie who thought the laughter was a game. Relief flushed through the other boys' face.

When the boys were done with their snowman, which was really just a large pile of snow with a hat and a finger drawn smile, all they had to do was give it a name.

"Let's name it Frosty like the snowman from the movie!" Carlos said for the fifth time. "Then maybe he will come to life.

"I think we should name him Cuda after my Daddy's hair products." James stated.

"Einstein!" Logan said.

"I think we should name him Gustavo! Daddy always plays his bands on the radio" Kendall said.

James, Carlos, and Logan agreed on the name. Mr. Knight handed them scarves, sticks, a carrot, and buttons to place on Gustavo the snowmen. Once they were done, the boys stepped back and examined their creation.

"Do you still think he will come to life?"

**

* * *

**

**If you go to my profile, you can see my upcoming stories. One of the upcoming ones is a series called No Man's Land for Big Time Rush, which I'm writing as I am with this story. I can not wait to publish No Man's Land, because it's so different from any of my other stories I think you all will enjoy it very much. **

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	12. Sparky

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by Miss Fenway.**

_

* * *

_

_"Dogs are not our whole life, but they make our lives whole."__ ~Roger Caras__  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sparky**

Carlos rounded another corner of his neighborhood. His dog, Sparky, was gone. He had let him outside to go to the bathroom, and the next thing Carlos knew, Sparky had crawled under the fence and ran out. Now he was screaming his lost dog's name and panic filled his chest with each breath.

"Sparky!" Carlos screamed for what seemed like the millionth time. "Come on boy! Want some bacon?"

He was greeted by the silence of his empty neighborhood. Carlos sat down on an electric box, put his hands in his face and began to cry.

"Carlos?"

Carlos looked up to see the newest member of his group, Logan Mitchell. Logan had just moved into the neighborhood a little over a month ago from Texas. Logan adjusted the collar around his jacket and tightened it up more around his neck. He was still getting used to the Minnesota weather.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, concern filled in his big, dark brown eyes.

"I can't find my dog, Sparky!" Carlos cried.

Logan took a seat next to Carlos. "What happened?" The youngest boy of the group asked his crying friend. Carlos told the story quickly. Logan jumped off the box and began to pace back and forth. Carlos watched Logan, unsure of what he was doing. "I got it!" Logan exclaimed. He took off towards Carlos's house and Carlos followed in tow.

Logan ran straight to the snack closet. He had been the in Garcia household only twice, but Carlos gave him a tour, twice. Logan pulled bags of dog treats off the shelf and ran back outside. Carlos had gotten onto the idea. They grabbed handful of dog treats out of the bag and laid them in a straight line heading towards Carlos's house. When they finished, they went back to Carlos's house and sat on the front steps.

"Do you think he's going to come back?" Carlos asked after an hour had passed.

"I do Carlos." Logan said with a smile.

That's when Carlos saw the little beagle making its way down the street, treat by treat.

"Sparky!" Carlos screamed and rushed over to his dog. He scooped the brown and white beagle up and held him in his arms. Carlos ran back to Logan while Sparky bobbed up and down in his arms.

"Logan you did it!" Carlos exclaimed.

"That's what friends are for." Logan said. He stood up and adjusted his coat. "I have to get home for dinner. See you in school tomorrow."

Logan walked away and Carlos put Sparky in the house. Carlos stepped into the house as Logan made his way to the edge of the pathway.

"Logan!" Carlos yelled out. The dark haired boy spun, his hands in packet. "You're not my friend. You, Kendall, and James are my best friends."

A smile spread its way all over Logan's face. He nodded his head and made his way down the street, the happiness inside him overwhelming.


	13. Tears

****

When We Were Young

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Tears**

It was eleven days before Christmas. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were sitting around Kendall's fireplace, drinking hot cocoa, with Christmas carols playing softly in the background. Mrs. Knight asked the boys if they wanted to go caroling, so now they were debating whether to go or not. The world was blanketed in a world of white, and everything was perfect.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Knight answered it while the boys decided to go caroling and where now debating what song they wanted to sing. A sob came from the door and all the boys turned to see Mrs. Knight wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"It's nothing boys. I'm just very happy you're here." Mrs. Knight said with a smile.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Logan it's time to go home." Mr. Mitchell said.

"But Daddy, we were going to go caroling!" Logan whined.

"Logan we have to go!" Mr. Mitchell snapped.

Logan got up and crossed the room. Mr. Mitchell picked up his eight year old son into his arms and squeezed him tight in a hug. He thanked Mrs. Knight and left the house. Mr. Knight pulled his wife into a hug. Kendall, James, and Carlos set down their cups of cocoa and remained quiet. Something had happened and they knew it.

"Boys, grab your coats. We are going out." Mr. Knight said.

"I'll call James and Carlos's parents and let them know what happened." Mrs. Knight said with another sniffle.

Kendall, James, and Carlos obeyed and grab their coats. They silently filed into the car. It was a quick car ride. Mr. Knight pulled the car into a parking space at the local hospital. He ushered the boys into the waiting room and down the hall, where Logan sat crying against a wall.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Carlos asked, taking a seat next to his friend. James sat next Logan on the other side and Kendall sat in front of Logan.

Logan pointed to the door across the hall. Kendall got up and looked inside. He saw a sight no eight year old should ever have to see.

He saw Logan's mother pale. Her chest didn't fall up and with her breathing. She was dead.

Kendall stumbled backwards from the door, to shocked to say anything. His face was blank and stunned. He didn't understand. Everything at Christmas was supposed to be happy and wonderful. And he knew death wasn't happy and wonderful.

Logan let out another wail and buried his head into James's shoulder. Carlos wrapped his body around Logan's shaking body. James rested his head on top of Logan's. Kendall joined the group and hugged Logan the best he could. Kendall, James, and Carlos sat there on the floor of the hospital not speaking. Silent tears streamed down each of their faces. Even James and Carlos knew what had happened, and they didn't see what Kendall saw. They kept silent, as Logan's sobs said everything that needed to be said.


	14. Shopping

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot is based off a one-shot submitted by ashelyjordan.**

* * *

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Shopping**

It was eight days till Christmas and two days after Logan's mother funeral. It had been a very sad day for all, and now the boys were shopping for Christmas presents for their family members. Kendall, James, and Carlos were hoping the trip would cheer Logan up a little bit. So far, it wasn't working. He was still trapped in his daze since his mother death. A daze where he barely talked and woke up screaming at night, covered in a cold sweat.

"Let's go in here!" Carlos said, pointing to a small Christmas shop only open in the mall for the holiday season.

The boys rushed in and gazed in marvel at everything they saw. Little lights were strung across the walls. Ornaments of all shapes hung over their heads. To their right little ballerinas spun on top of music boxes that had music playing. Little toy soldiers marched in place inside a box. Large present boxes were placed all over the store with tiny Christmas trees on top. Toys of all size were over placed on shelves lining the store.

"Ok boys, we can shop in here, but don't touch anything that can break ok?" Mrs. Diamond said. Mr. and Mrs. Knight had tagged along for the shopping trip, along with Mr. and Mrs. Diamond and Mr. Garcia. Mr. Mitchell had to finish up some last minute things concerning his wife's will, so the other parents said they would take Logan shopping.

Kendall, James, and Carlos raced off down an aisle, and Logan walked slowly. All around him, mothers were with children. It just brought more pain to his tiny heart to see them so happy.

"Logan?"

Logan hadn't even noticed he had stopped in the middle of an empty aisle. He saw Carlos starring in front of him, concern written all over his face.

"Logan I know how you feel. My mommy is dead too." Carlos said, starring at the ground. Logan was taken back by this a little. He didn't know that Carlos's mother was dead too.

"So I understand how you feel. It hurts inside me too seeing other mommies. I want my mommy back too." Carlos looked at Logan, tears threatening to spill out of his big, brown eyes. "But you need to remember that she still loves you, she's just not here to tell you. That's what Daddy always says. And your Mommy would want you to be happy right now. It's Christmas! At Christmas, I always buy a balloon that says 'I love you.' I let it go outside and let it fly up into the sky. That way Mommy will get a present too in Heaven. We can do that together." Carlos said with a big smile. Logan was smiling too. He wanted to send Mommy a present in Heaven. Now he and Carlos could do it together.

Logan nodded his head and he and Carlos joined Kendall and James. They each selected out presents for their families. James picked out a comb for his father and a hair bow for his mother. Kendall got a heart shaped pin for his mother, a Sesame Street book for Katie and a Minnesota Wild's hat for his dad. Logan bought his father a notebook for his work, and Carlos bought his father a toy gun, as he said his father's gun was getting too old. They each paid for their items and headed down the escalator, enjoying the moving staircase.

Mr. Diamond suggested they go see Santa. Katie and Kendall went first and took a picture. Kendall told Santa he wanted a hockey stick for Christmas. James went next and said he wanted a comb like his Daddy. Carlos went next. He was a little scared to go sit on Santa's lap at first, but then his father said Santa helps the police force, so now he was telling Santa what he wanted.

"I want my Mommy to be happy in Christmas in Heaven." Carlos said proudly.

"I promise you can get that little boy." Santa said with a smile.

Carlos gave Santa a hug and jumped off his lap. Logan went and sat next.

"And what would you like for Christmas little boy?" Santa asked with his great, big laugh.

Logan leaned up near Santa's ear and whispered into it. "I want you to tell Mommy that I miss her and I love her."

"Where is your Mommy?" Santa whispered back.

Logan pointed up towards the sky. Santa nodded. "Santa will make sure your Mommy knows that you love her very much."

"Thank you." Logan whispered and he gave Santa a big hug. He hadn't given a hug like that in days.

"Bye Santa." Logan said with a wave as he walked off to his friends. Santa gave a ho-ho-ho and waved back.

An elf gave Logan a candy cane like Kendall, James, and Carlos got. Katie couldn't have a full one because she was too little. So James broke off a tiny piece of his and gave it to Katie, who stop crying and now sat happily in her stroller, trying to figure out how to each the candy.

"Toy store!" Kendall cried. The boys took off across the mall, lost in the moment.

**

* * *

**

**The new two chapters will be also Christmas chapters. I'm a little caught up in the Christmas spirit myself now.**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	15. Santa

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Santa**

"And this will be your room Logan." Mrs. Knight said as she pushed open the door to the guest room.

Logan stepped inside with his suitcase in hand. The room was a baby blue with dark brown wood furniture. There was a bed pushed against a corner, a dresser and a nightstand.

"I know it's not a lot, but if you want we can always set up a cot for you in Kendall's room." Mrs. Knight said from the doorway.

"No it's wonderful. Thank you for letting me stay." Logan said.

"It's no problem sweetie. I know we are all very excited to have you here for Christmas. I'll leave you to unpack." Mrs. Knight said, and shut the door.

Logan sighed and set his suitcase down on the bed. His father had to go away on business for the holidays, so the Knights offered to let Logan stay with them. It was five days till Christmas and his father was still dealing with his Mommy's death. Logan wanted his father to stay home, but he knew it was better for his father to take his mind off of Mommy's death. Logan shoved his suitcase under the bed and crawled into the bed. He brought the sheets up to his shoulders and curled himself into a ball. He watched snowflakes falling slowly, so free and peaceful. What he would give to feel that again.

When Logan opened his eyes again, he saw the sun had set and it was night. Snow was falling more heavily and he heard the door to his room creaking open. The door was shut and small footsteps crossed the room.

"Logan? Are you awake?" Kendall said from the foot of the bed.

"Yes." Logan mumbled.

"Do you want some dinner? I brought you up a plate."

Logan sat up in his bed and Kendall placed a plate consisting of chicken fingers and French fries on his lap. Kendall climbed onto the bed and sat next to Logan.

"What time is it?" Logan asked.

"Almost bedtime." Kendall replied.

Logan finished up his dinner and set the plate down on the nightstand next to him.

"What's wrong Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Too many thoughts in my head."

"Name some."

"Do you think Santa will find me here?"

Kendall let out a laugh at this. "Santa can find anybody, anywhere. He will know you are here. He knows when you have been naughty or nice and he always gets everybody what they want for Christmas. If he can do all that in one night, then Santa can find you here!"

Logan felt a smile making its way onto his face. "You really think so Kendall?"

"I know so."

Logan bit his lip. There was also something else on his mind that he wanted to ask.

"Kendall…when we saw Santa at the mall, I asked him to tell my Mommy I love her and miss her. Do you think he will do that?"

"Santa can do anything. I know he will do that Logan."

A knock came at the door. Mr. Knight appeared in the doorway.

"Time for bed boys. You need to be well rested for when we go caroling tomorrow with James and Carlos."

Mr. Knight left the room and Kendall hugged Logan before jumping off the bed.

"Night Logan."

"Night Kendall."

Kendall shut the light off and shut the door to Logan's room. Logan stared out the window for a while, watching snowflakes fall.

"Merry Christmas Mommy." Logan whispered before he fell asleep again.

**

* * *

**

**I know I said I'm going to be doing two more chapters on Christmas last time, but now I'm doing several. I have too many ideas in my head to not write them down for this collection. Also, whoever can figure out how the last three quotes from the last three chapters connect, you get a shout out! And give me a plot for a Christmas one-shot if you want to see a certain one.  
**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	16. Balloons

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: Shouts outs to go surfergal123, Btrlover98, ashelyjordan, Falling to Fly, and Miss Fenway for figuring out the quotes from the last three chapters are part of the song, "Have Yourself a Merry Christmas"**

* * *

"_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Balloons**

Kendall and Logan pulled ornaments out of the boxes and carry them carefully over to the tree. Katie sat by the tree, marching her Barbie dolls alongside wooden soldiers. Mr. and Mrs. Knight hung the glass ornaments near the drop of the tree, where Katie's hands would be unable to break them.

"Mom, when do we get to have the candy canes?" Kendall whined. He and Logan had been looking forward to the candy canes all day. Mrs. Knight had bought a variety of candy canes, ranging from peppermint to jolly ranchers.

"Soon Kendall." Mrs. Knight said once again since Kendall had last asked two minutes ago.

A knock came at the door. Kendall and Logan raced to the door, their small hands turning the knob together. James and Carlos entered the house, their noses pink from running down the street in the night. James and Carlos wanted to come help decorate the tree, but they also wanted candy canes.

James and Carlos removed their coats and began to hang ornaments alongside Kendall and Logan. Mrs. Knight took pictures while Mr. Knight taught Katie make cookies in the kitchen

"Get your coat. I have to show you something." Carlos whispered into Logan's ear.

Logan nodded and slipped on his coat. He stood on the pouch while Carlos ran around to the side of the house. Logan let out puffs of air, watching in wonder as his breath practically turned to ice mid-air.

"Close your eyes!" Carlos shouted.

Logan placed his hands over his eyes. He listened as Carlos's footsteps ran around the house.

"Open them!" Carlos said.

Logan removed his hands and looked down the steps of the porch. And at the bottom of the steps, stood Carlos with two balloons, each saying 'I love you.'

"Carlos…you didn't have too." Logan said.

"Yes I did. Now come on, our Mommies need their presents."

Logan ran down the steps and the two boys walked into the middle of the lawn. The snow crunched under their shoes. Snow was beginning to lightly fall and Logan and Carlos stared up at it, snowflakes becoming attached to their eyelashes. Each boy held a balloon in hand. They looked at each other and let them fly.

The balloons twisted and turned around each other. They went straight up, flying around with the breeze.

"Thank you Carlos." Logan whispered, still staring up at the sky.

"It's what best friends do." Carlos said.

"Come on guys, it's time to have candy canes, cookies, cocoa, and put the star on the tree!" James called from the front door.

Logan and Carlos ran inside. They removed their jackets and boots. They rushed into the living room. Logan stood on one side of James while Carlos stood on the other. Mr. Knight was holding Katie in one arm and was lifting Kendall, who was holding the star, up towards the top of the tree. Kendall placed the star on, while James, Carlos, and Logan looked on. Mrs. Knight snapped a picture, capturing the moment.

Mr. Knight set Kendall down. The younger boy rushed over to his friends.

"Candy canes anyone?" Mrs. Knight asked.

The boys cheered in unison. They raced into the kitchen and sat at the table. The four boys sat at the table, snow softly falling outside.

And at the moment, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan officially declared themselves brother for life. After all, Christmas is all about family. And a family they were.

**

* * *

****I had to do the balloon thing. It was too cute not too.**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	17. Mistletoe

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by ashelyjordan.**

* * *

"_Our hearts grow tender with childhood memories and love of kindred, and we are better throughout the year for having, in spirit, become a child again at Christmas-time."  
~ __Laura Ingalls Wilder_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Mistletoe **

It was Christmas Eve. The boys were dressed up and sitting in front of the fireplace at Kendall's house. They had just attended Christmas Eve mass at their church and were at the party the Knights held every year after the mass. Adults stood, chatting away, drinking wine from glasses responsibly as children ran between their legs.

"Let's go outside." James said. "Too many people."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan agreed. They slipped on their coats and stepped outside into the falling snow. Cars lined the street and the sky was covered in a blanket of clouds. Snow flakes danced around the boys, clinging to whatever body part they could find.

"Boys, what are you doing out here?" Mrs. Knight asked from the top of the front porch. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan turned around and saw Kendall's mother wearing her own coat and holding Katie in her arms. Katie was wearing a dark blue coat and her brown hair was curled at the end. She had her hand out, brown eyes gazing up at the sky, trying to catch snowflakes in her tiny hands.

"Mommy! I want snowflake!" Katie whined.

Mrs. Knight laughed and Katie pouted. Logan's gaze traveled up from Mrs. Knight and Katie to little green leaves hanging above their heads. His curiosity overtook him and before Logan knew it, he was blurting out, "Mrs. Knight, what's that's above your head?"

Mrs. Knight looked up and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, what is it?" Carlos asked.

"That's mistletoe. It's an old, romantic tradition that if you are caught beneath it with another person, you have to give them a kiss to wish them good fortune and a Merry Christmas." Mrs. Knight explained.

The boys walked up the steps and stood next to Mrs. Knight. They took in her words, and then Kendall asked the most obvious question on the boys' minds.

"Who are we supposed to kiss?"

"Well one of you could kiss Katie?" Mrs. Knight suggested

"James can, he's closest!" Carlos said.

James spun around. "What!" He cried out.

The three other boys step back, laughing and joking about how James had to kiss Katie, who was still staring up at the snow in wonder.

"Come on James, kiss Katie!" Logan teased.

"She's waiting." Kendall said in a sing-song voice, followed by a small chuckle.

James gave the boys and angry glare and turned towards Katie, who still was in Mrs. Knight's arms. James paused, staring up at the rosy cheeks of the three year old girl. Then he went up onto his tiptoes, blushing, and gave Katie a kiss on the cheek. Katie turned her head and looked at James, cocking it to the side.

"I don't think she likes your kisses, James." Carlos whispered.

Then Katie squealed in joy, clapping her hands and giggling. This caused, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Mrs. Knight to burst out laughing. James blushed even harder.

"You better watch it James. I hope you're not making any moves on my daughter." Mr. Knight said, stepping outside.

"What! No…I…Mr. Knight…no!" James cried out.

"I'm just joking James." Mr. Knight said with a chuckle. He took a spot next to Mrs. Knight. He took Katie out of his wife's arms and put her in Kendall's arms. Mr. Knight wrapped his arms around his wife. "Looks like were under the mistletoe." He said. They two kissed to a chorus of "Ews!" from Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Why don't you boys go get some cookies and ice cream?" Mr. Knight said, his eyes never leaving his wife.

"Anything to get away from the cooties!" Carlos cried. The door slammed shut, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Knight alone to the Christmas magic overtaking them.


	18. Eve

****

When We Were Young

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight. _

_They know that Santa's on his way;  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh.  
And every mother's child is going to spy,  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly."_

_~Lines from the song, The Christmas Song_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Eve**

Logan and Kendall each laid in their beds, their minds processing for tomorrow. The snow storm raging outside make the house shake a little, making the floor beds creak and the boys to jump upright in their bed, wondering if Santa was there. Both fell in and out of sleep, their ears listening for any sounds.

Then the bells began to go off.

Logan and Kendall jumped out of bed. They open their doors quietly and met up in the middle of the hall. Logan, dressed in his blue striped pajama pants and button down shirt, followed Kendall down the hall, who was dressed in a pair of black pajama pants, oversized grey t-shirt, and socks that had holes in the heels. Their feet made soft noises against the carpet as they rounded a corner. They headed down the stairs and went down a few steps. Kendall and Logan stopped on the steps and sat, their hands clutching the baluster as they stared in awe and the sight below them.

In his red suit, Santa Claus made his way around the tree, pulling presents of all sizes out of his green velvet bag. His large black boots made stomping noises as he made his way around the tree. He sat down at the table where Kendall, Katie, and Logan left cookies and milk.

"It's Santa!" Logan whispered ever so softly.

"He's really here!" Kendall whispered back.

Cookie crumbs fell down and got caught in Santa's fluffy white beard. He looked up and saw the boys staring at him. He put up his white gloves hand and waved for the boys to come down. They ran down the stairs and stopped at the other end of the table.

"Is that really you Santa?" Logan whispered excitedly.

Santa let out his mightiest Ho-Ho-Ho. "Well who else did you think it was?" Santa said with a wink of his twinkling eyes.

"Did you bring us presents?" Kendall asked.

Santa stood up from his seat at the table.

"Kendall, Logan, were you both good boys this year?" Santa asked.

"Yes!" Logan and Kendall said, both nodding their heads rapidly.

"Then of course I brought you presents!" Santa said with another mighty Ho-Ho-Ho.

Kendall and Logan high fived each other and ran from the tree.

"Oh no, not yet boys! You have to wait till morning." Santa said with a chuckle. "Now you two hurry off back to bed and fall asleep quickly so morning comes faster."

Kendall and Logan dropped the presents they were holding and raced back up the stairs.

"Bye Santa!" They said before racing back off down the hall and into their beds.

Once he heard the shutting of two doors from upstairs, Mr. Knight walked into the garage, slipped off his Santa suit, and into his winter jacket. He climbed up the ladder he had prepared earlier that night and onto the roof. Then he began to making clattering noises on the roof. To Kendall and Logan, they heard reindeer flying off the roof. They raced to their beds and looked into the cloudy sky for Santa. They heard a mighty Ho-Ho-Ho and both went back to bed, lost in dreams of their encounter with Santa.

And Mr. Knight placed the latter in the garage, walked to route Kendall and Logan had took, peek in on the sleeping boys' smiling faces, and climbed back into bed with his wife. He gave his sleeping wife a kiss on her nose and drifted off into slumber.


	19. Christmas

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_Christmas is the one time of year when you can count on smiling faces and bright lights and awesome gifts and giant twinkling trees and family reunions and childish games and believing in that old man that you know doesn't exist. Christmas is the time when dreams come true."  
__~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Christmas**

Logan and Kendall raced down the stairs. Katie raced down after them, her three year old legs taking her as fast as they could go down the stairs.

"Presents!" Katie exclaimed.

Mr. Knight and Mrs. Knight got the video camera out in time, as Kendall and Logan had become to tear open the presents. The Knights promised Mr. Mitchell they would record Logan opening his presents and had a live webcam feed set up for him to watch.

Wrapping paper flew through the air like the snow falling outside.

"A new hockey stick!" Kendall exclaimed.

"A microscope!" Logan said. He rushed over to the computer and held it up for his father to see. "Look Daddy!"

"That's a neat one Logie. What else did you get?" Mr. Mitchell said over the computer.

Logan rushed back to his presents. He sat next to Kendall on the floor, who was opening up another present.

"Logie?" Kendall said with a snort. "Can I call you that?"

Logan gave Kendall a glare, followed by a smile. Both boys ripped off more wrapping paper as Katie squealed over the Barbie doll she had just received. Kendall jumped up into the air in excitement as Logan rushed over to the computer monitor again with his model airplane set.

"Gustavo's new band album!" Kendall screamed. He had wanted that more than the hockey stick.

Soon, all the presents were open and each child had a pile in a separate part of the room. Katie and Mr. Knight sat at the coffee table, having a tea party with Katie's new dolls and tea set. Logan and Kendall played mini foosball. Mrs. Knight made breakfast. Rapid knocks came at the door. Mr. Knight excused himself from the tea party and was nearly knocked over by the two boys running in the house. Logan and Kendall turned their heads in time to see Carlos and James running into the living room, still in their jackets and covering the carpet in snow from their boots. Both James and Carlos wore their pajamas under their winter wear.

"I got a new helmet!" Carlos said, knocking on the shiny black helmet sitting on his head.

"And I got a comb like my Daddy!" James said, pulling the comb out of his coat pocket. He brushed his long hair and grinned widely. They sat down next to Logan and Kendall and they boys told them what they got from Santa. Then Logan and Kendall whispered to James and Carlos about how they saw Santa.

"No way!" Carlos said, wide eyed.

"Yes!" Kendall said.

"It was Santa!" Logan whispered.

"That's so cool!" James said. "I wish I saw Santa. He probably could handle my pretty face." James finished with a smile.

"James and Carlos, are you staying for breakfast?" Mrs. Knight asked when she saw the two boys sitting in the dining room.

"Nah sorry Mrs. Knight. Papa needs me home to get ready for the Christmas party at the police station." Carlos said, standing up. "I got to ride the police car there!"

"And my older sister is coming in today. I can't wait to see her!" James said.

Kendall and Logan walked James and Carlos to the door.

"Merry Christmas!" James and Carlos yelled out as they walked down the driveway.

"Merry Christmas!" Kendall and Logan yelled back.

* * *

Kendall and Logan sat on the couch, side by side, smiling for a Christmas photo. Kendall wore a red dress shirt with black pants while Logan wore a light green dress shirt with black pants. Both boys wore just their socks and were swinging their legs happily over the edge of the couch.

"Say 'Santa Claus!'" Grandma Knight said as she snapped another picture.

"Santa Claus!" Kendall and Logan said through their smiling mouths. The flash went off and they jumped off the couch. The whole Knight family was at Kendall's house for Christmas day dinner. Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, and Grandparents were scattered among the house, talking. Kendall, Logan, and Katie were the youngest children in the house. All of Kendall and Katie's cousins were in their teen years and playing with their new cell phones by the TV, which was playing _Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown._ Katie ran by Kendall and Logan, giggling and squealing as Kendall's Uncle Mike's puppy dog chased her.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah Logan."

"I feel a little out of place here."

"Don't _Logie." _Kendall grinned at Logan, who shot the blonde boy another glare. Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder. "You're my brother Logan. This is a family party and brothers are family."

"You're my brother too Kenny." Logan said. Kendall punched Logan lightly in the shoulder and Logan laughed. The doorbell rang and Mrs. Knight answered it. Snow flurries flew in from the night as Mr. Mitchell stepped into the house.

"Daddy!" Logan screamed. He rushed over to his father and Mr. Mitchell picked him up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked with a big smile. Logan wiped melting snow away from his father's glasses with his finger.

"You think I would miss Christmas with my best little man?" Mr. Mitchell said, shaking Logan and tickling him at the same time. Logan wrapped his arms around his father again.

"Merry Christmas Daddy." Logan whispered into his father's ear.

"Merry Christmas Logan." Mr. Mitchell whispered back.

"Ryan, you and Logan must stay for dinner. It is Christmas after all." Mr. Knight said, appearing behind his wife.

"Oh, we couldn't." Mr. Mitchell said.

"Logan is practically family now. I insisted."

"Can we Daddy?" Logan said, pulling on his father's jacket.

"Why not? It is Christmas after all!"

Logan cheered and ran back to Kendall. Kendall's Aunt Rachel sat down at the piano and began to play Christmas tunes. The Knight family began to gather around the piano on by one, singing along to the tune of the music.

"_Deck the halls with boughts of holly, fa la la la la la la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly. Fa la la la la la la la la la." _

Everybody was singing now. Mr. and Mrs. Knight had their arms wrapped around each other, once again lost in the Christmas magic. Kendall sat next to Katie, swinging her little arms along to the words of the music. And Mr. Mitchell held Logan and the father and son sang directly to each other.

Nothing had ever felt more right to all of them than it did at that moment.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am very pleased to finally present you with the summary from Story One of my No Man's Land series.**

**Story One: Nightmare**

**Summary: Logan Mitchell has just woken up strapped to a chair, beaten and bruised. Someone has just ordered to have him killed. And to finish it off, he has no clue where is he. As he teams up with new allies and old friends, he hopes to escape this nightmare alive.**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	20. Fever

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_A fever is an expression of inner rage."_

_~Julia Roberts_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Fever**

He was crazy.

He was eight years old and he was _crazy._

The fever wasn't helping either. It was New Year's Eve and James sat curled up in a ball, sneezing, coughing and wanted to pull his hair out. He let out other hacking cough and groaned. He was covered in a cold sweat and felt like he was on fire.

James hadn't even touched the chicken noodle soup his mother had brought up for him. Just looking at the steam rising from it made him want to throw up. And thinking about it…James was already fleeing out the door and into the bathroom, throwing up whatever was actually left in his stomach. James wiped his mouth and rested his burning head on the cool white tile floor of the bathroom. James sighed to himself and shut his eyes.

Right now, James's friends Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were probably outside in the snow, laughing and having fun, while James laid on the floor of his bathroom, shivering even though he was burning hot. Every time James shut his eyes, he saw his friends laughing and having fun without him.

That's why he felt crazy.

To think that his friends were having fun without him…it broke James in two. It made him want to break his new lucky comb in two. James curled up into the tightest ball he could make himself into and fell asleep.

* * *

When James woke again, he heard laughter from outside. At least he thought he did. And it sounded just like Kendall's, Carlos's, and Logan's. He was unsure though, as his pajamas were sticking to his small, sweat covered body from the raging fever.

"Mommy!" James croaked out.

Mrs. Diamond came running into the room. James had been sick for the past three days with a raging fever and she was now on the verge of taking him to the hospital. The doctor said to was just a very bad case of the flu, but she had being wondering if she should taking her shivering son to the hospital. James's friend Kendall had a bad flu last year, but not one that lasted for three days, and it wasn't as bad as what James was battling now.

"Yes sweetheart?" Mrs. Diamond said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her sick son. She wiped James's head with a cool rag. Mr. Diamond had found James asleep on the bathroom floor sleeping a little while ago, his head resting against the tile. He had picked up James gently and laid him in his bed.

"Are my friends outside?" James whispered through his shut eyes that had tears leaking out of them.

Mrs. Diamond stood up and peeked out from behind the cream colored curtains. Nothing was outside, expect for dancing snowflakes and a flickering streetlight.

"Nothing's out there James. It's eleven fifty one. It's almost the New Year. Would you like to come celebrate it with Daddy and me?"

James nodded and Mrs. Diamond picked up her sick son into her arms. She carried him down the stairs and laid him on the couch. Dick Clark was on the TV screen, talking, with an awaiting crowd in Times Square.

The minutes tick by quickly, and before the Diamonds new it, it was the final twenty seconds of the year. Mr. Diamond picked up James into his arms, who was now wide awake and actually smiling.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Happy New Year!" The Diamonds cheered.

Mr. and Mrs. Diamond kissed. Pots and pans began to clank outside, and tiny cheers erupted too. James peeked out to see Kendall, Carlos, and Logan standing outside his house with pots and pans, yelling for him to come outside. James slipped on his coat and boots and ran outside. The cool air absorbed any sweat on his forehead. James's parents screamed for him to come back inside, but he ran to his friends. Carlos handed him a pot and James began to bang along with his friends.

"Happy New Year James!" Kendall, Carlos, and Logan cheered.

"Happy New Year!" James shouted back.

James let out a sneeze and Mr. Diamond rushed outside and picked him up. James waved over his father's shoulders at his friends, who waved back and continued to bang their pots.

Mr. Diamond tucked James into his bed. The uncomfortable heat spread through James's body again. He desperately wanted to go back outside with his friends and let the air take away his illness.

When Mrs. Diamond checked in on her coughing son in the middle of the night, she found his fever to have broken and a smile on his peacefully sleeping face.


	21. Mothers

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed.**

* * *

"_Biology is the least of what makes someone a mother."_

_~Oprah Winfrey_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Mothers**

The snow had finally melted and now beautiful flowers were springing up all over the front lawn of Carlos's house. But they wouldn't be there for long. Once Carlos got outside and began to play, those flowers were be squished into the ground. But Carlos wasn't playing today. He was too busy grieving.

Two year ago, he had lost his mother. His heart ached for her every mother's day. Carlos had nobody to give flowers too. He had nobody to give a breakfast in bed too. He had no mother.

Carlos laid his head against the window, watching the raindrops stream down the window. The raindrops seemed to mirror the tears streaming down his cheeks.

A knock came from downstairs at the front door. Carlos heard the door creaking opening and quiet hellos being exchanged. Footsteps came up the stairs and Carlos didn't even turn his head to see who was coming in. The babysitter was probably downstairs and his father was probably going to work.

"Carlos?" Mr. Garcia said.

"Yes Papi?" Carlos answered, his brown eyes never leaving the window.

"James and Kendall are here."

"Shouldn't they be with their mommies?"

"Their mommies are here too. You are going to spend Mother's day with them."

Carlos sat up at this. He wiped any stray tears away. The look on his father's face said 'get up and go', so Carlos obeyed. He slipped on his blue and white sneakers and grabbed a jacket, since the weather in Minnesota was always crazy. Carlos ran down the stairs to find Kendall, James, Katie, and their mothers, all smiling and ready to welcome Carlos into the festivities. And Carlos gladly accepted it.

* * *

Logan sat on his couch, staring up into space. Rain pounded against the house. Mr. Mitchell was locked away in his home office, attempting to bury himself in work instead of tears. Logan blinked, tears threatening to make their way out of his eyes again. He brushed them away and went back to seeing how high he could count. His counting was interrupted by knocking at the door. Logan rolled off the couch and composed himself. He opened the door to find Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Mrs. Diamond.

"Logan, would you like to come spend mothers' day with us?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

Logan took a step back. His broken heart was stitching itself back together. All day Logan had wanted his mother by his side. He never realized that Kendall, James, and Carlos were his brothers. Therefore, their mother's were his mothers. Logan nodded his head, told his father were he was going, grabbed his coat and closed the door behind him as he stepped out onto the porch. Although his biological mother was not with Logan, she was always by his side. Mrs. Mitchell was all around, just like Mrs. Garcia was for Carlos. Carlos grabbed Logan's wrist and raced down the steps of his house and into the rain with him.

As rain pelted the two boys, they knew they would always have their family, even if some weren't there physically. And for that, they thanked the heavens and beyond.


	22. Divorce

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by Miss Fenway. **

* * *

"_A divorce is like an amputation: you survive it, but there's less of you."_

_~Margaret Atwood_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Divorce**

Kendall sat at the top of the stairs, crying. Katie was snuggled into his side, also crying. She was four and understood what was happening.

"Get out!" Mrs. Knight screamed from her bedroom. A crash was heard and more cries.

"You can't make me leave!" Mr. Knight screamed back. "I'm not leaving my children behind!"

"You're not taking them with them!"

"Then I stay and you leave!"

"My house!"

"I don't care! You're the one who wants this divorce, so you should be the one to leave!"

Divorce. This made Kendall sob even harder. Another crash was heard down the hall and Katie clung onto Kendall's shirt harder. Kendall pulled her closer as another crash was heard.

"When's it gonna stop Kenny?" Katie whispered. Kendall looked down at her. Her brown eyes were filled to the rim with tears. She was trying to hold them back, but they overflowed.

"I wish I knew Katie Kat." Kendall placed his forehead against the top of his sister's head. "I wish I knew." He whispered, tears falling from his eyes onto Katie's head.

The door at the end of the hall opened and slammed shut. Mr. Knight came storming, two suitcases in hand, by Kendall and Katie, not even acknowledging them. Mrs. Knight came running after, flying halfway down the stairs. She threw a shoe at her husband.

"Don't you ever come back Kenneth! You hear me!" Mrs. Knight screamed through her tears.

"I have no plans on it Charlene!" Mr. Knight screamed. He opened the front door and slammed it behind him. Mrs. Knight collapsed on the stairs, her face in her hands. Kendall heard a car engine roar to life. Kendall let go off Katie and raced down the stairs. It was pouring rain. He instantly was drenched and the wind that howled around him stung his skin. Yet he ran to his father's car. Kendall pounded on the windows, screaming for his father to get out.

"You can't leave Daddy! Come out inside and go kiss Mommy! Please! Come back!"

Mr. Knight stepped out of his car and picked up his son into his arms. He squeezed Kendall tight. He felt Kendall's arms snake around his neck and pull him tight.

"You're not leaving!" Kendall cried. "Katie and Mommy need you! I need you!"

"I'm sorry Kendall. I'm so sorry." Mr. Knight whispered, his words lost in the wind. He set Kendall down and looked his son in the eyes.

"You're the man of the house now Kendall." Mr. Knight said. "You need to be strong. Take care of Katie and your mother. You need to be a big boy. You need to be a leader."

"I don't want too! I want you to stay."

"I love you Kendall." Mr. Knight said. He gave Kendall a kiss on the top of his wet head. Mr. Knight walked back around to the driver's side and stepped into the car. Without looking back, he wiped his tears and drove off.

And all Kendall could do was watch.


	23. Words

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot is a continuation of last chapter. This takes directly after Kendall's dad left.**

* * *

"_Tears are words the heart can't express"_

_~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Words**

Kendall watched his father's car speed off into the night. Rain continued to pound on him and put pressure on him. Kendall collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks like a river.

He didn't even care when the thunder exploded overhead of him. Kendall just curled himself into a tight ball on the sidewalk and cried.

"_Get out!"_

_You can't make me leave! I'm not leaving my children behind!"_

"_You're not taking them with them!"_

"_Then I stay and you leave!"_

"_My house!"_

"_I don't care! You're the one who wants this divorce, so you should be the one to leave!"_

It was his mother who wanted the divorce. Kendall felt sick just thinking this. As he threw up into the flooding street, the fight flashed before his eyes like the lightening in the sky. The crashing of unknown objects, the screaming, the tears…it made Kendall throw up even more into the street. Why he was throwing up, Kendall had no idea.

"_You're the man of the house now Kendall. You need to be strong. Take care of Katie and your mother. You need to be a big boy. You need to be a leader."_

Kendall had to take on his father's position. He had to teach Katie about boys and how to grow up right. He had to help his mother around the house. Kendall left like his childhood was over, and he was only eight years old.

"Kendall?"

Kendall didn't even uncurl himself from his comfort ball. He knew it was James standing over him. He felt a finger poke him in the shoulder.

"He's dead!" Kendall heard Carlos cry out to James.

"You're being stupid Carlos." Logan pointed out in his usual logic voice. "I can see him breathing. Kendall, you alright buddy?" Logan's voice was coming closer to Kendall. Kendall could feel Logan shaking his shoulder. Kendall wanted to stay there forever. To him, his father was still here in this spot.

"_You're the man of the house now Kendall. You need to be strong. Take care of Katie and your mother. You need to be a big boy. You need to be a leader."_

Kendall lifted his head off the sidewalk. His wet hair hung in his face. But Kendall could still see his friends' worried looks. Each wore a raincoat and Kendall knew they were going to James's house for a sleepover. Carlos had called and asked Kendall to come over as his parents' final battle began.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

"_You need to be strong."_

Kendall sat up as lightening flashed overhead again, followed by a roar of thunder. Kendall wiped away any tears and took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"No you're not!" Carlos said in a sing-song voice.

"I really am."

"What kind of person lies out on the sidewalk in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Logan questioned.

"A person name Kendall Knight." Kendall said. It pained him a little to say his last name. Since his parents were separated now, would he still use that last name?

"Kendall?" James asked. "What's wrong?"

Kendall's blue eyes wandered to his house, where he had no doubt his mother still sat on the stairs crying. Katie was probably crying at the top of the stairs, confused and scared.

"_Take care of Katie and your mother."_

"Kendall, what's going on?" James questioned again.

"My dad…" Kendall choked on the tears he was trying to hold back. "My dad left. My parents are getting a divorce." Then Kendall broke down crying again.

"_You need to be a big boy."_

Big boys don't cry. But Kendall couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He felt three pairs pull him up onto his knees and into a hug, and Kendall sobbed into his friends' arms.

* * *

When Kendall walked back into his house, his mother still sat on the stairs, crying. Katie was nowhere in sight. Mrs. Knight looked up at her wet son and cried even more.

"I'm so sorry Kendall. Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Knight cried. Kendall walked up the steps and sat next to his mother. She sniffled and looked at Kendall. Mrs. Knight pulled Kendall into a hug and the two cried together.

"_You need to be a leader."_

Those were his father's last words to Kendall, beside 'I love you.'

"_You're the man of the house now Kendall. You need to be strong. Take care of Katie and your mother. You need to be a big boy. You need to be a leader."_

As Kendall and his mother cried together, Kendall was sure he wouldn't be able to do a thing his father asked as him. There was only one thing Kendall knew he could do…

…He could cry.

And that he did.


	24. Kendall

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_I believe that friends are quiet angels who sit on our shoulders and lift our wings when we forget how to fly."  
~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Kendall**

School was finally out for the summer. James had just turned nine a few days before. Kendall's birthday was coming up in July, then Carlos's in August. Logan would be the last to turn nine since his birthday was in December.

Kendall trudged himself into his house, not even bothering to hang up his book bag. His father had left a month ago and the divorce was still pending. Mrs. Knight had already sold her wedding and engagement ring for a good amount of cash. She was now planning a trip to Disney World for her and her children.

Kendall took his usual place on the couch by the phone. Mr. Knight hadn't called since he left, and every time Kendall picked up the phone to call him, he dialed the number, but after the first ring, the phone would right back down on the receiver.

Hours passed by and the sun set. A cool summer night set in, and rapid knocks came at the door. Katie was over a friend's house and Mrs. Knight was next door talking to Mrs. Windell. Mrs. Knight had been over there almost every night since Mr. Knight left. Mrs. Windell was like a mother to her.

The knocks continued at the door. Kendall groaned and placed a pillow over his head, pulling the edges around his face.

"Kendall open the door!" James demanded from the other side.

"Go away!" Kendall shouted.

The bang stopping and the voices outside the door fell silent. Kendall sighed in relief and took the pillow off his head.

"Get up!" A voice screamed from outside the living room window. Kendall screamed and fell off the couch. He looked up to see Carlos smiling outside the window. Kendall got up off the floor angrily and flung open the window.

"Go away!" Kendall repeated. "And how are you up this high?" Kendall stuck his head out the window to see Carlos was sitting on James's shoulders. James was struggling to keep his balancing and Logan was trying to help James stayed balanced.

"You are idiots." Kendall mumbled with a small chuckle.

"Will you let us in?" Carlos asked, his big brown eyes wide.

The window slammed shut. Carlos screamed and fell off James's shoulder. Carlos reached out for anything to grab onto as he fell, and he ended up pulling Logan down with him.

"That's it!" James screamed. He stalked off to the front door and pounded on it. It opened a crack to reveal Kendall's angry face.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked harshly. James shoved open the door and walked in. Kendall fell to floor. James loomed over him and slammed the door shut, only to open and re-shut by Carlos and Logan seconds later.

"You need to stop this Kendall!" James screamed. "We understand you miss your father, but you can see him anytime you want! Carlos and Logan's mothers are dead, but they aren't acting like you. They can't ever see them again, but you can see your father one day again. Its summer and you're not spending the entire time in here. Now get up and let's go play!"

Kendall bit in lip, his stretched skin on his fist turning white. James…he didn't understand. He had both his parents. As Kendall glanced at Carlos and Logan, the looks on their faces killed him. Logan was drained of all color, his eyes threatening to spill tears. Carlos was looking away, his lip quivering. Kendall stood up off the ground and shoved James back a little.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Kendall roared. "You have both your parents. If I want to cry, then I cry! If I want scream, then I scream! And if I want to play, then I play! I'm Kendall Knight and I'm in charge of myself!"

James tried to keep an angry look on his face, but soon his lips formed a smile. He hugged Kendall. "I'm glad your back buddy." James whispered into Kendall's ear. James clapped his hands together and took a step back. "Race you outside!" James said before rushing out the door. Carlos quickly followed. Logan gave Kendall a simple head nod before leaving the house.

"_You're the man of the house now Kendall. You need to be strong. Take care of Katie and your mother. You need to be a big boy. You need to be a leader."_

Kendall smiled to himself. As he walked outside into the night, where his friends danced in the glow of fireflies, he knew he could do what his father asked of him. Kendall rushed down to his friends and stood in the mist of the small lights the fireflies were producing. He felt a firefly land on his arm.

Kendall could do this. With his friends by his side, he could do anything.

He was Kendall Knight, brother, leader, and friend.

**

* * *

**

**Here's the deal. Once I reach 200 reviews, I will publish the first story in the No Man's Land series. So the sooner I reach 200 reviews, the sooner you will read Story One: Nightmare.**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	25. Drowning

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was inspired by Miss Fenway's one-shot, Gone Finishing**

* * *

"_When you're drowning, you don't say 'I would be incredibly pleased if someone would have the foresight to notice me drowning and come and help me,' you just scream."_

_~John Lennon_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Drowning**

The sun blazed hot in the Minnesota. Streets were deserted. Splashing could be heard from pools in backyards. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan laid on the floor of Kendall's bedroom, their backs sticking to the hardwood floor because of sweat. A fan twirled innocently over their heads, creating a small comfort of coolness.

"We need to cool down…now!" James exclaimed.

None of the boys had pools in their backyards. Katie and her friends were playing with the sprinkler and Katie had told Kendall he couldn't play with them. It was the middle of July. Kendall had turned nine two weeks ago and Katie had turned five only a few days ago. Mr. Knight still hadn't call, but Kendall's friends were keeping him occupied with other things so Kendall wouldn't slump into another depression.

"We need something with water." Logan said, watching the fan spin in circles again and again.

"The lake behind the Daysons's house!" Carlos exclaimed. The rest of the boys sat up and looked at Carlos, who had a smile on his face that could probably raise the dead. "We could go swimming down there. During the winter I cleared their driveway of snow during and Mr. Dayson said if I ever need anything, just ask. We could ask if we could use the lake to go swimming since you can only get there through their backyard!"

"Are you sure we can use it?" Logan asked. He had always been a little uncomfortable with swimming. He always read stories about people drowning and the Daysons' were old. They had children grown and grandchildren already. If one of his friends were drowning…they wouldn't be able to get down to the lake fast enough.

"You coming Logan?"

Logan snapped out of his thoughts to see Kendall standing in the doorway. Logan nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

"So who is going in first?"

It was James who asked the question. All the boys stood with their toes in the water at the edge of the water. The Daysons' had agreed to let the boys go swimming as long as they were careful. That meant no dunking, who-can-hold-their-breathe-the-longest-contests, and anything else that could result in injury or death. The boys were allowed to use the rope swing to jump into the lake and any of the toys scattered around the lake from the Jefferson's grandchildren.

"I will." Carlos said trimpuhly. He walked till he was waist deep then starting kicking. Carlos swam till the middle of the lake and went under. Underwater, everything was cool and peaceful. He swam up to the surface and waved to his friends. Kendall and Logan ran in and James tried out the rope swing.

The day passed by slowly. The boys took breaks periodically to rest. Mrs. Dayson and Mr. Dayson brought down a picnic and joined them. After the Daysons' went back up to their house, the boys laid on their backs, the green grass ticking their bare backs.

"I'm going to use the rope." Carlos announced. He ran over to the rope and swung on it. Kendall, James, and Logan heard the splash and knew Carlos went under. But they did not hear him resurface.

"Carlos?" Kendall called out. "Carlos not funny!"

James got up and walked where the water laid still. He looked out and saw small bubbles popping up at the surface, like something was blowing through a straw to create bubbles in a cup filled with liquid. "Kendall, he's drowning!" James screamed.

Despite his fear, Logan was already making his way to the water. "Get the Daysons to call an ambulance!" He screamed before going under.

Underwater, it was a dim and quiet, expect for a murmur. Logan swam around looking the source of the murmur. He resurfaced for air, and then was back under. Bubbles exploded in the distance. Logan went up to the surface. "I found him!" He screamed before going back under. There was Carlos, his ankle wrapped in a rope. He was tugging at it, trying to get free. Carlos's brown eyes were wide with fear. Logan untied his ankle and Carlos swam up to the surface. But when Logan went to get up, he was pulled back. From his ankle down was caught in a broken plastic swimming tube. The tube was caught under a rather large rock. Logan tried to push the rock, but to no use. It was stuck. He tried to rip the tube off his leg, but it was caught. So Logan screamed, but all that came out was bubbles.

Then Logan was gone from reality, stuck in a land of darkness.

* * *

When Carlos came up to the surface, he sucked in all the air he could. Nothing had ever felt better to him than air did right now.

"Carlos!" Kendall called out from land. Mustering up all the energy, Carlos swam to shore. Kendall and James pulled him up.

"Are you alright?' James asked. Carlos just nodded his head and coughed.

"Where's Logan?" Carlos wheezed out between coughs. He remembered seeing a figure that look like Logan freeing him, but Carlos wasn't sure. He figured the loss of oxygen was going to his head.

"Logan!" Kendall screamed. Carlos heard him running into the water and he blacked out.

"Kendall get back!" James screamed. Although he was glad Kendall was going. He heard the Daysons calling out their names and coming down the path that let to the lake. James could hear the 911 operator through the phone of Mr. Dayson phone and they finally reached him. Mrs. Dayson, despite her old age, bent over and began to shake Carlos, who was still unconscious.

"Carlos wake up!" James screamed.

* * *

Logan saw his mother. She was reaching out to him. Logan reached out to grab her. Their fingers were just touching when suddenly he was pulled away.

* * *

Kendall had finally found Logan under the water. His eyes were shut and his body was just floating there. His arms were down by his side yet his fingers were outstretched, like they were the only part of his body that could move. Like they were reaching out for someone, something, anything. Kendall tore at the tube wrapped around Logan's leg. As Kendall's fingers tore through the material, he could see Logan had been tearing at it, making it easier for Kendall to free him. Soon the tube just swayed back and forth like a piece of sea weed and Logan was free. Kendall's lungs screamed for air. He wrapped an arm around Logan waist and swam to the surface.

Kendall had never been more grateful for air when he broke to the surface. He sucked it all in. Logan was still unconscious. Kendall half-swam, half-dragged Logan to where the Daysons, James, and Carlos were. Mr. Dayson took Logan onto land and Kendall crawled out of the lake. Medics began to fill the area, loading an unconscious Logan and a semi-conscious Carlos onto stretchers.

James kneeled next to Kendall. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Kendall said. He took a deep breathe in, then let it out. "How are Logan and Carlos?"

"They'll be fine. Mr. Dayson said so." James smiled. "Dude, that was amazing! Going down there for Logan…"

"I couldn't let him drown like that." Kendall exclaimed.

"I mean…you were so brave. Like a leader." James patted Kendall on the back and followed the Daysons back up to their house.

"A leader." Kendall said to no one. He shook his head back and forth and smiled. "A leader."

Kendall could practically see his father's smiling face.

**

* * *

**

**Almost to 200! So review, and then Story One: Nightmare will be up! Gwt everybody you know to review!**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	26. Guilt

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_Guilt is anger directed at ourselves."_

_~PeterMcWilliams_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Guilt**

Carlos sat still, not moving at all. He wasn't as energetic and fun as usual. It was one week after Carlos and Logan's near death experience. Carlos had been released from the hospital five days ago, spending only two days there. Logan on the other hand, was still in there, battling an infection caused from surgery he had to have to remove water that traveled into from the lake and into his lungs.

And everything that had happened was Carlos's fault. At least, that's what he believed.

"Hey Carlos."

Carlos looked up to see James approaching him. Carlos gave a fake smile and a small wave.

"What's up?" James asked, sitting down next to Carlos on the steps leading up to the Garcia's front door.

"Nothing." Carlos simply replied.

"Visit Logan in the hospital?

"Why would I do that?" Carlos snapped.

"Because he's your friend?" James was taken back by Carlos's words and tone. The something clicked inside the brunette. "Carlos, you don't think this is your fault…do you?" When James received no response, he jumped up.

"Trust me Carlos, this isn't your fault, so don't even think that! Logan was the one who ran into the lake to save you. It's not your fault that he got caught in the tube."

Now Carlos jumped up. "Yes it is! I should have been more careful jumping off that rope. If I watch where I landed, then I would not have gotten caught. I had seen that rope and tube earlier. I should have remembered it was down there when I jumped off the tube."

"You can't plan where gravity will pull you down Carlos."

"Then maybe I should try next time then."

Carlos sat back down on the steps. He put his head in his hands and sighed. "It's my fault." He whispered.

"Carlos…" James said.

"It is James! I'm always too crazy. Teachers always tell my Dad that at parent teacher conferences. That I needed to calm down."

"But that's who you are! If you weren't crazy, then you would have never met Kendall and me. If you hadn't been crazy that first day in Mrs. Amber's class, running around, then you wouldn't have knocked over all that paint on Kendall and me."

"Well that was then. But Logan is in a hospital now because of _me._"

"And you're sitting out here alive because of _him_."

Carlos lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak. But James was right. He was alive because of Logan.

"Kendall visited Logan in the hospital today." James explained. "Mrs. Knight called my Mom who told me that Logan is going to be out of the hospital in a couple days. Then everything while be normal again."

"What if Logan hates me?" Carlos's voice was barely a whisper. James's ears barely caught his words, but Carlos's eyes said displayed everything he feared.

"Are you kidding me?" James couldn't help but laugh. "He's more worried about you than he is himself! Every time I visit he asks why you haven't visited and how you are doing. Logan misses you."

Carlos couldn't help but smile at that. "Are you sure?" The Latino asked.

"As sure as I will ever be."

* * *

A knock came at Logan's hospital room. He looked up from the book he was reading to see who was at the door.

"Logan, you have a visitor." The nurse, Veronica, said.

"Who?" Logan asked. James had visited that morning, and Kendall had left about twenty minutes ago.

The nurse stepped out of the way to reveal Carlos standing there, swinging his foot around and staring at the floor.

"Carlos!" Logan exclaimed. Logan would have jumped up and hugged Carlos, but the doctor ordered him to stay in bed to ensure a quicker recovery.

"I'll leave you two alone." Veronica said smiling. She stepped aside and let Carlos step into the room, and shut the door.

"I can't believe you finally came!" Logan said. "Why haven't you come?"

"Do you hate me?" Carlos asked, still staring at the ground.

"Why would I hate you?" Logan said. He was confused. Carlos was one of his best friends…why would he think Logan hated him?

Carlos took a deep breathe, preparing to face Logan and his condition. He lifted his head. Logan had several tubes in his arms and a heart monitor on his finger. He was sitting upright, staring at Carlos with a confused look.

"Why would I hate you?" Logan repeated.

"Because of what I did." Carlos spun in a circle, his arms outstretched. "Because I did this to you."

"No…" Logan trailed off. He was at a loss of words. Carlos…he couldn't actually believe that.

"Just say it's true. You hate me and don't wanna be my friend." Carlos said.

"No! Carlos, this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, don't feel guilty. I'm just happy you're okay. I was so worried about you…why didn't you visit me here?"

"I couldn't face you. You hate me."

"I don't hate you. I promise you that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Carlos walked over to the bed and gave Logan a soft hug.

"Want to know what Sparky did the other day?" Carlos said, life returning to his eyes. Life that had been missing for days.

"You bet!" Logan said.

The two talked until Veronica said it was time for Carlos to go. Logan and Carlos said their goodbyes, ending with a promise from Carlos saying he would be back tomorrow.

That night, both Logan and Carlos finally slept in peacefully for the first time in a week.

**

* * *

**

**Almost to 200 reviews! Soon, Story of the No Man's Land Series will be publish. Also, I will be publishing a new story along with Nightmare (Story One) soon. Heres the summary:**

**Would they be the one laying in the hospital bed, fighting for their life, if it had landed on them? Would that day, when everything in Big Time Rush's perfect world was changed been different if that one, simple yellow butterfly landed on them, not him?**

**Right now I have named it "The Butterfly Effect", but I'm torn between that name and another. Currently, it is named the "The Butterfly Effect" but I also like "The Aftermath of a Butterfly". Which do you title do you like better, or do you have another name you think would fit that summary? Let me know in a review, along with what you think of this chapter.**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	27. Luck

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by Miss Fenway.**

* * *

"_The only sure thing about luck is that it will change." ~Wilson Mizner_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Luck**

"No, no, no, no!" James cried out. He was tearing his bedroom upside down for his lucky comb, the one he received that year for Christmas. So far, since Christmas, the year had been amazing. And James knew it was because of that comb the year had been amazing. He had aced all his tests for school, girls talked to him more, and his friends and family were stronger than ever.

He needed that comb before everything was ruined.

"Where are you?" James screamed as he ripped out pajamas out of his dresser. He ripped the whole drawer of the dresser and threw it halfway across the room. It made a rather large crash that made Mrs. Diamond come running upstairs.

"James! Are you alright?" Mrs. Diamond asked, but then took a look at the destroyed bedroom that belonged to her son. The bed was stripped of everything, right down to the sheets. A pillow cause was draped across a curtain rod. Clothes and papers were scattered across the room and were falling like rain drops.

"James Andrew Diamond what do you think you're doing!" Mrs. Diamond screeched. It would take her forever to clean up her son's room. James spun around, dropping another pile of clothes to the floor.

"My lucky comb Mom…it's missing!" James cried as he searched through the pile. When he finished his search through the pile, James finally gave up. He fell onto his butt and sighed. "I have look everywhere for it Mom. It's gone. Now I'm going to have bad luck."

"Bad luck?" Mrs. Diamond said, carefully stepping into the room, avoiding a picture frame of Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan from last week at Carlos's ninth birthday party. All the boys were wearing just their bathing suits and had their arms draped over each other, smiling for the camera. "What do you mean by bad luck?"

Mrs. Diamond picked up some clothes and begun to hang them up on their respected hangers in James's tornado of a closet. "That comb has been my lucky charm since Christmas." James explained as he began to help his mother pick up items around the room. "Everything good has happened to me because of that comb! School is starting soon and hockey and if I don't have that comb then I will have bad luck and I need to find it now!"

"That was one long sentence." Mrs. Diamond chuckled.

"Mom!" James whined. "This is serious!"

"I know sweetheart. Did you leave it at Kendall's house when you were over there yesterday?"

"Kendall's house!" James exclaimed. He dropped everything and ran out the room.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Diamond turned around to see her son in the doorway. "Thanks." James said before he ran off down the stairs.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Diamond said, even though James was gone.

* * *

Rapid knocks came at Kendall's front door.

"You know what Dad, I really don't want to talk to you! So don't ever call here again!" Kendall yelled. He slammed the phone down and opened the door to see James, who was beat-red in the face and panting.

"James, are you alright?" Kendall asked.

"I ran here. Do you…have my lucky…comb?" James said between gasps for air.

"Yeah you left it here yesterday." Kendall said. "Come inside before you die of a heat stroke."

James gave a wave of thanks and stepped inside Kendall's house. H was greeted by a blast of cold air. Kendall got James a glass of water while James fell onto the cool leather couch. As Kendall returned with the glass the phone rang. Kendall handed James his glass of water, while he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kendall said. James could hear murmurs through the other end as he drank the water in one gulp. He set the glass down as Kendall's face grew red with anger.

"What makes you think I would want to talk to you?" Kendall yelled into the receiver. "I swear if you call this house one more time I'm going to call the cops on you!" Kendall paused as a voice screamed at him through the phone. "I'm taking care of Katie and Mom, something you could never do right! Don't you ever call or come back here ever, because we don't need you and we never had!"

Kendall slammed the phone down and ran his hand through his blonde hair. He let out a puff of air.

"You alright Kendall?" James asked.

"That was my Dad." Kendall said grimly. "He finally calls and we fight." Kendall didn't even look at James. He stared at a picture of him and Katie on the wall, fighting back tears. "He called to tell me he had found a new girlfriend in Chicago. I really thought he come back, you know?" Kendall sniffled a little. "I thought I be lucky and catch a break. I thought he was calling to say he was coming home."

Kendall wiped away stray tears from his blue eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. James looked down at the comb in his hands, then Kendall.

"Take it." James said. Kendall turned around to see James holding out his comb.

"What? That's you lucky comb."

"This comb has given me good luck this year. I think you need it more than me right now."

Kendall reached out and took the black comb form James's outstretched palm. "Thank you." Kendall whispered.

"It's going to get better Kendall." James said.

"When?"

"Any day now. You have the luck on your side."

Kendall twirled the comb in his fingers. "No, I have friends on my side." He said. "And that's all I'm going to ever need."

**

* * *

**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Story One of No Man's Land, is up and ready for you to read and review. I promised it after I reached 200 reviews, and I did. And 200 reviews! Thank you so much! Also, I have decided to name my other story "The Butterfly Effect". That story should be published soon.  
**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	28. Brother

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anything from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by ****OneDayRobotsWillCrycs.**

* * *

"_Our brothers and sisters are there with us from the dawn of our personal stories to the inevitable dusk." ~Susan Scarf Merrell_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Brother**

School was back in session. A cool breeze floated down the empty hall through the open doors at the end of the hall as Katie Knight wandered down them. She had started kindergarten a few days ago and understood the school a little bit better, thanks to her older brother.

Katie pushed the mini pink shopping cart down the hall, filled to the top with milk and cookies. She was given the task of getting the snacks for the class today, and she was excited to get back to Mrs. Amber's class. Katie's high ponytail swayed back and forth with each bouncy step she took. Katie rounded the corner to come face to face with a group of fifth graders, led by no other than Rodney Marin. Katie tried to push the cart around Rodney and his group consisting of Trevor and Max, but Rodney stepped out in front.

"What do we have here?" Rodney said. He picked up a cookie out of the cart and took a big bite.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Katie said. She stomped her foot, her pink lights in her white sneakers lighting up.

"I can do whatever I want kid." Rodney said with another mouthful of cookie. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Dude, leave her alone. Don't you know who that is?" Trevor said.

"Why do I care who some stupid little kid is?"

"That's _Kendall Knight's _little sister."

"That's right Rodney." James's voice boomed from the boys' bathroom doorway. "Now let Katie go."

"And what are you going to do about it James?" Rodney sneered.

James stepped out of the way to reveal a very angry Logan and Carlos. "It's not what James is going to do." Carlos said, leaning against the doorway.

"It's what _we _are going to do if you don't let Katie go." Logan finished.

Rodney laughed. Trevor and Max backed away, not forgetting their last encounter with James and Carlos.

"You think I'm afraid of you guys?" Rodney laughed.

"You should be! There tough!" Katie exclaimed.

This made Rodney laugh harder. "What, you got a fan club going on over here?" Rodney said with another laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" Katie demanded.

"You think I'm going to listen to a little girl in a blue butterfly shirt, and much less a Knight?"

"Let the Katie go Rodney." Logan said. "You're still mad over being kicked off the hockey team for hurting me. This is between me and you. Let Katie go."

"There are four people in this world I never listen to. And that's you, Knight, Diamond, and Garcia." Rodney sneered.

"Grow up." Logan said.

"Why Rodney, why don't you grow up?"

Rodney froze in place, all color draining from his face. He spun around slowly and gave a nervous laugh.

"Kendall, my buddy! I was just meeting you're…wonderful little sister over here." Rodney pointed to Katie. "She is just so cute. I got to get to class. So bye!" Rodney started running away, but Carlos stuck an arm out. Rodney crashed into it and fell to the floor.

"We got Rodney." James said. "Why don't you take Katie back to class?"

"Are you going to hurt him?" Katie asked, eyes wide.

"Of course they won't Katie Kat." Kendall said. "Have you ever seen us hurt someone before?"

"Don't worry Katie. James, Logan, and I are going to talk to Rodney about our problems. Enjoy your cookies and milk. And if you can, can you save me one?" Carlos said with a wink. Katie nodded and Carlos grinned.

"Come on Katie." Kendall said. Kendall took Katie back to class and walked her inside. He explained the situation to Mrs. Amber while Katie passed out cookies.

"Is that a fourth grader Katie?" Katie's friend Lisa whispered as Katie gave Lisa her cookies. Katie nodded.

"You were with a fourth grader?" Jenny, Katie's other friend whispered.

"He's my big brother, and he did what he does best." Katie said. A grin worked its way on her face. "He acted like a leader."


	29. Graveyard

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

_

* * *

_

_"As spirits roam the neighborhoods at night,  
Let loose upon the Earth till it be light..."  
~Nicholas Gordon_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Graveyard**

"Come on Knight, thought you weren't scared of anything. Afraid your Daddy's going to be in there? Oh, wait, he left you for a hotter momma in Chicago."

Logan was the one to punch Rodney in the jaw. James was the one to hold Logan back from hurting Rodney again, while Carlos was the one who had to hold back Rodney. Both boys struggled and fought against whoever was holding them back, each glaring at each other. Rodney broke free of Carlos's grip and charged at Logan. Kendall interfered and punched Rodney to the ground.

"Were not scared. We're going in there, and tomorrow, when we come out, you give us all your candy. All of it. Including all the candy you steal from kids tonight." Kendall said. He turned sharply on his heel. Carlos gave Rodney a glare then followed Kendall into the graveyard. James, still holding onto Logan, half dragged, half walked, himself and Logan into St. Johns Graveyard.

Inside the graveyard, a fog seemed to have settled in, just adding more of a creepy affected to the already scary graveyard. James, who was still holding onto Logan, found Carlos in his blue power rangers' costum

"Where's Kendall?" James asked. In his arms, Logan struggled against James's grip. "Let me go." Logan demanded. He felt James's grip go tighter around him.

"No way." James said. "So you can just run out of the graveyard and beat up Rodney? What were you even thinking back there?" Anger welled up inside Logan.

"I was standing up for a friend." Logan mumbled.

"Sure you were. Whatever your not telling me, why not just admit it?" James said. Logan fought against James's grip and flared his legs. His feet left the ground and flew around angrily in the air. Seeing James wasn't letting go of him anytime soon, Logan went limp and let James hold him.

"Now that you're done, where's Kendall?" James repeated.

"Right here." Kendall said, appearing out of thin air. He pulled a leaf from his blonde hair and wiped off any dirt from his hockey costume.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked. "Do we really have to spend all night in here?"

"No, we were just supposed to come in here for a couple minutes."

The gate slammed shut, making the boys jump. They ran to the gate, or Logan's case, was dragged to the gate. Carlos gripped the bars, pulling and pushing against them. "Help us!" He screamed.

"No way!" Rodney's voice rang out. "Kendall said you guys can handle it, so have fun in there all night. Hopefully the dead don't eat you alive." Rodney's laughing seemed to echo from all around. "And Happy Halloween."

To the outside world, the graveyard and street were dead quiet. No sound could be heard. To Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, the only sound they could hear was their blood pumping in their ears.

Carlos let go of the gate, backing away. "Were…stuck in here?"

"We can survive. It's only one night." Kendall reassured the frightened Latino. "We can find a place to hang for the night. Someone will find us in the morning."

The boys set out in search of place of safety in the graveyard.

* * *

It was one in the morning. Carlos had nodded off a few hours ago, while James still had an arm wrapped around Logan. Logan, not willing to remove himself from James's sleeping grasp, sat there, leaning against James. Kendall sat across from him, wide awake, candy bag by his side and hockey stick in hand. Logan readjusted his position as a chilling breeze swept through the graveyard, making Logan shiver in the doctor's costume he was wearing

"Logan?" Kendall whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you punch Rodney for me?"

"Because you're my friend."

"That's not the whole truth is it?"

Logan looked away, even though he could barely see Kendall's hurt face through the little light the moonlight casted.

"Logan, tell me the truth."

"Follow me."

Logan carefully and quietly slipped James's arm off of him. Logan made his way silently through the wet grass, Kendall in tow. Logan rounded around grave after grave, not even noticing the chill that seemed to grow heavier and heavier in the air as Kendall and Logan made their way through the cemetery. Then Logan stopped in front of a grave. Kendall stood next to Logan and understood why he didn't want to spend the night in the graveyard.

Logan's mother was buried here.

Six feet under, Mrs. Mitchell was decaying away. Her soul was gone from Earth, but the memories of pain and happiness were left behind, eating Logan away much like decomposition ate Mrs. Mitchell away.

It was too much for anybody to handle.

* * *

"Kendall! James! Carlos! Logan! Boys were are you?"

"Kendall, sweetheart, where are you?"

"Carlos, mi hijo, salir!"

"James, James where are you?"

"Logan? Please don't do this!"

It was four in the morning as Mrs. Knight, Mr. and Mrs. Diamond, Mr. Mitchell, Mr. Garcia and half the police force, made their way through woods and all of town. Even though the town was tiny, there was a lot of woods to search. After the boys had been reported missing by their parents last night, the search had begun in the woods and was making its way through town. Parents in pajamas and sneakers searched down allies. Store owners re-opened their shops to see if they had accidently closed down with the boys locked inside. Teenagers rode their skateboards through parks, everybody searching for Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, the four best friends who were missing.

* * *

James awoke to find his face wet. He lifted it from the grass and wiped his cheek. He sat up, taking in his surroundings. Carlos was asleep, head resting against a gravestone. Kendall and Logan were no were to be found.

"Kendall? Logan?" Panic set in. "Where are you?"

James leaned over and shook Carlos awake.

"What?" Carlos moaned.

"Kendall and Logan…where did they go?" James asked.

Carlos looked around, his half-asleep brain taking in the situation at hand.

"Where are they?" Carlos asked.

"We need to find them!" James said. He and Carlos stood up.

Then they heard their names being called.

* * *

"Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, where are you?" Officer Jim Hudson called out as he made his way past the St. John cemetery. His wife was buried there, after losing a battle with cancer a few years ago.

"Boys, come out!" Officer Hudson yelled out again.

"Over here!"

Officer Hudson spun around, shining his flashlight in the direction of the graveyard. He approached the gate and shined his light inside. And where the light landed, two boys, one in a power rangers costume and the other in a lumberjack costume, made their way towards the gate.

"Thank god." Officer Hudson said under his breath. He pulled out his walkie talkie and proceeded to say what everybody had wanted to hear all night.

"I found them."

"All four boys?" A voice said back through the walkie talkie.

"No only two. James and Carlos at St. Johns cemetery. The gate is locked, but I'm guessing the other two boys must be inside."

"Good work Hudson. Sending backup to your location now. Have the boys sit tight for a little bit."

Officer Hudson put his walkie talkie back on his belt as James and Carlos finally made their way to the gate.

"Hey boys." Officer Hudson said, getting down to the nine year olds' level on the other side of the gate. "I'm Officer Hudson. We are going to get you out of there once somebody brings us the keys. Do you know where your other two friends are?"

The long haired boy in the lumberjack costume shook his head.

"That's ok boys, can you tell me how you got in there?"

"Rodney Marin dared us to go inside. He and Logan got in a fight and Kendall went inside. We followed to get him to prove to Rodney we could handle being inside for a couple minutes, but Rodney locked us in here." The smaller of the two, Carlos explained.

Footsteps began came pounding down the street. Police, search squads, and the parents of the lost boys came around the gate.

"James, sweetheart, are you alright?" A middle aged brown haired woman said, clear to Officer Hudson it was James Diamond's mother.

James nodded his head. He closed his eyes and leaned it against the bars of the gate. "I want to go home." He whispered.

"Were going to get you out of there, baby, were going to get you out of there."

"Officer Hudson."

Officer Hudson turned around to find himself face to face with his superior, chief of police and father of Carlos, Mr. Garcia.

"Yes sir?"

Mr. Garcia shook Officer Hudson's hand. "As a father, I thank you."

"Just doing my job."

Mr. Grayson, the cemetery groundskeeper, opened the gate. Mrs. Diamond ran in and picked up here son. Mr. Garcia ran in too, picking up Carlos. Both boys cried into their parents'. Mr. Diamond stroked his son's head from behind while Mr. Garcia clutched his son so tight that it could suffocate him.

Officer Hudson looked at the happy scene, but soon it was shattered. Mrs. Knight and Mr. Mitchell standing there, tears streaming down their faces. There sons were still missing.

And Officer Hudson was determined to find them.

* * *

Kendall barely noticed the strong arms picking him up. He was so cold…

"Kendall, can you look at me?"

Kendall opened his eyes slightly to see himself in the arms of a police officer.

"That's good buddy. Now keep them open." The police officer instructed. "Do you know where your friend Logan is?"

Kendall shook his head. "So sleepy." He muttered.

"Kendall!"

That was his mother's voice. Kendall felt himself being passed into his mother's strong, protective arms. He heard the police officer say something about him entering hypothermia, but Kendall didn't care.

He cared about where Logan was.

* * *

"Logan? My name is Officer Hudson, if you can hear me, say something!"

No response was heard. Officer Hudson shined his flashlight in every direction he could. That's why even when he shined it on the sleeping boy by a grave; he didn't let out a breath of relief.

Logan's lips were blue. The light doctor's coat he was wearing wasn't helping keep in any body heat. At least Kendall had on a hockey uniform, James a flannel shirt as part of his lumberjack costume, and Carlos had a sweatshirt under his power rangers' costume.

Officer Hudson picked up Logan and held the sleeping boy close to his body. He was trying to radiate his body heat to Logan. As Officer Hudson turned to leave, he saw why Logan was at this grave.

It was his mother's.

And right next to his mother was buried, was Officer Hudson's wife grave.

Both must have looked after Logan.

"Thank you." Officer Hudson whispered as he left with Logan in his arms.

* * *

"Logan!"

Mr. Mitchell ran over to Officer Hudson and took his boy out of the police officer's hands.

"I can never thank you enough." Mr. Mitchell said to his son's hero.

"Get him to a hospital. He may be suffering from hyperthermia."

Mr. Mitchell nodded his head as two EMTs that had arrived at the scene came over and loaded Logan onto a stretcher. He was wheeled away into an ambulance containing Kendall.

As Officer Hudson left the scene, he knew those four boys would be okay. By the way they each survived in that graveyard, they had a strong friendship. They would make it through everything together. They would be okay.

* * *

**_Carlos, mi hijo, salir _is Spanish for "Carlos, my son, come, out!" **

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	30. Leader

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by lordoftheunderworld.**

* * *

"_A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, and shows the way."__  
~__John C. Maxwell_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Leader**

"Well Lacey, this is going to be a fun reunion."

Carlos was corned in the locker room at the hockey rink by Sammy Marks, who he hadn't seen in years. Sammy was thirteen and in middle school, which Carlos was thankful for.

"Go away Sammy. I'm not afraid of you."

Sammy grabbed Carlos's wrist and pinned with behind Carlos's back. "You should be." Sammy whispered into Carlos's ear. Sammy twisted Carlos's arms till the point where Carlos's was on his knees screaming in agony.

"That's right, scream Lacey! Where are you're friends to protect you now?"

"Stop!" Carlos screamed. "Dear god, just stop!"

"Oh, you don't like it?" Sammy let go off Carlos's arms. But before Carlos even had the chance to blink, Sammy had grabbed Carlos's head and mashed into a locker. "How about that, do you like that?" Sammy slammed Carlos's head into the locker again, making the younger boy see stars. Carlos felt his body thrown into the air and into locker. By then, he was barely gripping onto consciousness.

A foot came in contact with Carlos's stomach. The wind was knocked out of him.

Then the pain stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Feet scuffs were heard and slamming. Carlos listened to Sammy and someone else fight. Then feet running away was heard.

"Carlos, you alright?"

Carlos opened his eyes slightly to see three Kendall's in front of him.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah, buddy I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got slammed, kicked, and twisted."

"Don't worry Carlos. I'm going to get you some ice. Everything going to be fine."

Kendall helped Carlos up and onto the bench. He laid Carlos down on it and went to find some ice.

"Why did you do that?"

Kendall turned to see Sammy standing behind him, ice pack in hand.

"Why did I do that? Because Carlos is one of my best friends, that's why!" Kendall snapped at Sammy. "You're nothing but a bully who will never understand friendship. You will never understand why I do what I do for my friends."

"That may be true Knight, but there's one thing I will understand. You're the leader of your little group. You guide them through ups and downs, light and dark. They need you and you need them." Sammy tossed the ice pack and it landed in front at Kendall's feet. "And there's another thing I understand. I'm jealous you got friends like that." And with that, Sammy walked away. Kendall picked up the ice pack and watched Sammy leave.

As Kendall walked back to Carlos, ice pack in hand, Sammy was right. He was a leader. And forever he would be.

**

* * *

**

**To anyone who was reading **_**Nightmare**_**, I have deleted that story. I felt like it was going no where and saw no future in that story. I'm sorry if you were enjoying it. Anyways, I am going to be publishing The Butterfly Effect in a few days. Here's the official summary for the story:**

**Bad Things aren't supposed to happen to good people. So it didn't make any sense why one of their own laid in a hospital bed, fighting for his life, because that simple yellow butterfly landed on him. It just didn't make any sense.**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	31. Katie

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

_

* * *

_

_"Between sisters, often, the child's cry never dies down. "Never leave me," it says; "do not abandon me." ~Louise Bernikow_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Katie**

Kendall had never been more scared than he was right now. He had his head in hands and was shaking his legs uncontrollably.

"Kendall!"

Kendall looked up to see James, Carlos, and Logan rushing into the waiting room. He got up and met them halfway. He was embraced in a hug from his friends.

"Thank god you're here." Kendall said. The four pulled apart.

"What happened? Is she alright?" James asked.

"She has been sick for the past couple days. Then she was on the floor throwing up blood. I should have done something." Kendall said as he collapsed into a nearby chair. "I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to protect her. Keep her safe."

"_Take care of Katie and your mother."_

Kendall didn't do what his father had asked of him. Katie was lying in a hospital bed and she could be dying.

"Kendall there's been a bad flu going around. Katie probably just caught it." Logan said.

"A flu that makes people throw up blood?"

"She's only five Kendall. Katie's body probably couldn't handle it."

"You just basically told me my little sister is going to die."

Kendall broke down crying again. Carlos sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shaking friend's body.

Carlos was still recovering from Sammy's attack on him a week ago. Carlos needed to be there for Kendall like Kendall had been there for him.

"Family of Katie Knight?"

Kendall jumped out of his chair. He gripped his mother's hand. "How is she?" Mrs. Knight said, red eyed.

"The reason Katie threw up blood was because her immune system basically shut down. She was dehydrated which may have been another reason she threw up. She had a fever of 103.2 but we were able to get it down to 101.3. We want to keep her overnight to monitor her, but she should be better to go home tomorrow afternoon." The doctor explained.

"Thank god." Mrs. Knight said. "Can we see her?"

"Yes. Follow me."

Mrs. Knight, Kendall, and his friends followed the doctor down the hall. Although friends weren't supposed to come, the doctor was making an expectation for Katie. She would get better, but the road to recovery was sometimes long. Friends and families always seemed to make that road shorter

"She's in here." The doctor said. He pushed open the door to reveal Katie, who was sitting upright in her bed, as if she had been waiting for them to come.

"Mommy!" Katie exclaimed, her face breaking out into a smile. Then Katie's big brown eyes landed on her brother. "Kendall!"

Kendall crossed the room. "Hey Katie Kat, who you feeling?" He asked, ruffling his sister's already messy hair.

"Better." Katie replied simply. "James, Carlos, and Logan are here too? Are we going to play?"

"Whatever you want to do Katie."

James, Carlos, and Logan joined Kendall around Katie's bed. A doctor came into the room and asked to speak with Mrs. Knight.

"I'll be right back." Kendall said. "You guys talk."

Kendall walked down the hall till he found a payphone. He put in a quarter and dialed the number. He waited for it to ring until he heard the familiar voice at the other end.

"Hey Dad, it's me." Kendall said. "Katie's in the hospital. She got really sick." He paused for a moment. "No, nothing serious. You don't have to come down here, though I bet Katie would like that. And I would like to see you too…I miss you."

* * *

**Yes, Kendall did call his Dad. In other news, The Butterfly Effect is now published and ready for you all to read and review!**

**Reviews and Plots?  
**

**-TheRescuer2**


	32. Alone

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_Your actions, and your action, determines your worth."_

_~Evelyn Waugh_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Alone**

Kenneth Knight ran down the hall of the hospital, racing to get to his daughter. She was sick, wanting him, and he was going to be there.

"Mr. Knight?"

Mr. Knight skidded to a stop. He turned around to see a little boy in a dark green polo shirt and dark blue jeans behind him. The boy had messy, short dark brown hair and brown eyes. In his hand were three ice cream cups.

"Do I know you?" Mr. Knight asked, looking over his shoulder. He was almost to Katie…

"Why are you here?" The little boy questioned. Mr. Knight didn't have time for games.

"My daughter's here. Shouldn't you be running along to your mommy now?"

"My mommy is dead."

"Oh."

"They don't want you here."

"And who would they be?"

"Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kendall, and the rest of us. Go home, you're not welcome." The boy stated, anger flashing in his eyes.

Mr. Knight couldn't help but laugh a little. "Their my family kid. That's why I am here."

"Family, huh?" The boy said. "If you were really their family, then you would not have left. You should not have left Katie wanting her daddy and Kendall crying on the streets in the pouring rain. Go back to Chicago where you belong."

"Look kid, I don't know who you think you are…"

"I think I'm one of Kendall's best friends. No, I'm one of his brothers. And I'm doing what's best for everyone in that room. Don't make the situation worse."

Mr. Knight looked over his shoulder. He could see his daughter sitting upright in her bed, Kendall at her side reading a book. He could see his wife sleeping peacefully in a chair at the bedside.

Taking in the scene one last time, Mr. Knight walked away.

* * *

Logan slipped quietly into Katie's room, as Katie had fallen asleep and Mrs. Knight was asleep already. Logan set down an ice cream cup for Katie, and the two boys decided to eat theirs in the hall. They settled down against a wall and ate, talking quietly about the Minnesota Wilds, their favorite hockey team.

"Hey Logan?" Kendall said.

"Mhm?" Logan answered, a big mouthful of vanilla in his mouth.

"I talked to my Dad the other day."

"He showed up here."

"What?"

"He was here. Your dad. I talked to him."

Kendall jumped up, his chocolate ice cream falling to the floor. "He showed up here?"

"Yeah. But I sent him away."

"You what!"

"Why would you want him here? You said you want nothing to do with him."

"That doesn't mean we can't rebuild our relationship. Who gave you the right to sent him away. He's my father."

Now Logan was standing up. He and Kendall were in each other's faces, anger whipping around like the flames of a fire. The tension in the air between the two boys couldn't even be cut by a knife; it was that thick.

"You said he wasn't your father. That you want nothing to do with him. That you could take care of Katie and your mom all by yourself. Those are your words Kendall, not mine."

"That still didn't give you the right to send him away!"

"Excuse me for looking out for a friend!"

"Who said we were ever friends?"

Logan took a step back, stunned by the words that came out of Kendall's mouth. Logan opened his mouth to apologize, but his temper got the best of him.

"I guess you're finally right about something!"

Kendall punched Logan across the face. Logan fell to the ground, clutching his throbbing cheek. He looked up at Kendall, his brown eyes filling to the rim with tears. Logan pushed himself up off the ground, running down the hall.

"Logan, wait, come back!" Kendall called after him.

But Logan didn't come back.

Kendall was more alone than ever.


	33. Actions

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_Every action has an opposite reaction." ~Sir Isaac Newton_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Actions**

It had been a week since Kendall and Logan's big fight at the hospital. And neither boy was talking to the other.

Not a single word had been spoken. They barely even looked at each other. Kendall and Logan couldn't even stand to be in the same room. It was a miracle to all that they had been able to make it through a school day without screaming at each other.

"You need to fix this!" Carlos said, pointing an accusing finger at Kendall.

"Why me?" Kendall said, standing up. James and Carlos had come over to his house, finally having enough of their friends' behavior, telling Kendall he had to fix it. And Kendall did not like it. "Logan's the one who sent my father away."

"Kendall, he was only looking out for you." James said. "After your Dad left, you became depressed. Then when he you got out of that, you talked about how you never wanted him to come back. And when he finally does, Logan, your _friend_, steps in to protect you. And you punched him! Have you not seen his face?"

"No, I haven't." Kendall said, crossing his arms across his chest. But truthfully, he had seen what his fist had done to Logan's face. From the corner of Logan's right eye to halfway across his cheek was a giant black and blue. And Kendall felt so guilty for doing that to his friend.

"Don't lie Kendall!" James yelled, slamming his fists down on the Knight kitchen table. "You're supposed to be the leader of this group. So get down to Logan's house and fix this now!"

"This is Logan's fault!"

"Will you stop being so stubborn!" Carlos screamed, his arms flaring about. Silence fell over the kitchen quickly. "You both were idiots and wrong with your actions. This is both your faults. Logan was wronged to tell your Dad to go away and you were wrong to punch him. I'm tired of you two fighting and if it doesn't stop today, then things will never go back to being the same." Carlos took a deep breath. "You, James, Logan, and I aren't the same when we fight. We need each other like peanut butter needs jelly to make a delicious sandwich." Carlos paused, taking a quick moment to examine the kitchen. "Do you have peanut butter and jelly? I want a sandwich now."

James slapped his forehead with his hand. "Let me finish what Carlos was saying. Friends don't fight Kendall. Logan…he's scared. Right now, he's all alone. You do know what today is, right?"

Kendall racked his brain, trying to think of what today was. Then he remembered.

It was Logan's mother's birthday.

"Yeah, it's Mrs. Mitchell birthday. And right now, Logan is scared and alone right now. Can't you at least go there and talk to him. He could use a friend. And by a friend, I mean you. Carlos and I were already there today."

Kendall was already out the door when James finished his sentence.

* * *

"Hey."

Logan lifted his face from his pillow, looking for the source of the voice. He looked to his side to see Kendall sitting on a tree outside his window. Logan wiped away any stray tears.

"What do you want?" Logan snapped.

Kendall climbed off a branch and into Logan's room. Once he was the safely inside, Kendall pulled Logan into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

The two pulled apart, each taking a step back. Logan looked at his feet while Kendall looked at the damage he had done to his friend's face. The blonde found his fingertips stretching out to touch the bruise. At contact, Logan recoiled, making a muffled sound of pain.

"Sorry again." Kendall said.

"No, I'm sorry." Logan said. His brown eyes flickered up, meeting Kendall's blue ones for a moment. "It was wrong of me to send your Dad away."

"And I was wrong for punching you. I took my anger for him out on you. And with Katie being in the hospital…there was a lot of pressure on me. I explode with the pressure, and I took it out on you."

"Friends again?"

"We never stopped."

The two hugged again.

"Finally!"

Kendall and Logan walked over to the window, sticking there heads out. Below, in the street, stood James and Carlos, the latter eating a sandwich.

"Can we play hockey?" James called out. He held his hockey stick in the air. "Carlos and me against you two!"

"You're on!" Logan said.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked. "I mean today…"

"She would want this." Logan said. "She would want me to be happy."

The two raced down the stairs and outside. Carlos and James greeted them. The game began, the past week behind them. Kendall and Logan scored a goal as a cop car drove by. And inside that car was Officer Hudson. Officer Hudson had heard about Kendall and Logan's fight through his son Brian. And seeing the two boys' high fiving each other, he knew he had been right about his prediction on Halloween night.

Those boys could make it through anything.


	34. Popular

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by Falling to Fly.**

* * *

"_Fame is vapor, popularity an accident, riches take wings. Only one thing endures and that is character.__"  
~__Horace Greeley__  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Popular**

"But you always get the girl!" Carlos complained as he sat next to Logan on the swing at the playground. It was late November. A breeze swept through the playground, as Carlos gave James an angry glare.

"It's true. Holly and Autumn both kissed on the cheek- at the _same_ time." Logan added in. "It's unfair because you know how much Kendall likes Holly and Carlos likes Autumn."

"So you need to break it off with Autumn and Holly." Carlos said.

"Are you kidding?" James said. "Holly and Autumn are the two most popular girls in the fourth grade." James picked up his backpack and slung one strap over his shoulder. "I'm actually going to meet Holly and Autumn right now at the library. Tonight Autumn, Holly, and I watching a movie at Holly's house with Andrew, Rusty, and Damien."

"Those are to most popular kids in school." Logan pointed out.

"Duh." James said, rolling his eyes.

"But were supposed to watching the hockey game at Kendall's house."

"So?"

"We watch hockey every Friday night."

"Oh well."

Carlos stood up and gave James a little shove. "What's up with you? You're ditching us to hang out with kids that aren't even your real friends."

James shoved Carlos back so hard that the Latino fell backwards over a swing. "I figured my real friends would understand that I'm making other friends."

"Real friends don't ditch each other."

"I'm not ditching you!"

"Yes, you are!"

"The maybe we aren't real friends!"

"I guess were not!"

James stomped off, leaving an angry Carlos behind. He heard Logan calling out his name, but James didn't bother to turn around.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and all the fourth graders were out for recess. It had been six days since Carlos and James's fight at the playground. Neither boys were talking, and Kendall wasn't speaking to James either. Kendall had seen James give Holly a kiss on the cheek, resulting in Kendall giving the cold shoulder to James. Logan stayed out of it, as he still had a major black and blue from his fight with Kendall.

James sat at a picnic bench listening to Damien talk about his trip to Disney World. James sighed and found his gaze on Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. They were playing basketball with a bunch of fifth and forth graders. Carlos passed the ball to Kendall, who passed it to Logan, who then shot the ball into the air and made the basket. Everybody, including players of the opposite team, began to cheer for Logan. The dark haired boy had never made a single basket before, and James wished he could be there to celebrate. James watched several fifth graders boost Logan into the air and cheer his name.

Then the sound of a head cracking against the black top echoed throughout the playground.

James turned to no longer see Logan in the air. Rather, he saw a circle of people gathering around the black top. James stood up from the table and looked to see what was happening. Panic kicked in for him. He became to run in the direction of the black top when something grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" Autumn demanded. Holly stood at her side with Andrew, Damien, and Rusty standing behind her.

"Logan's hurt. I'm going to make sure he's ok." James replied.

"You don't just leave." Rusty said.

"Yeah, and Logan Mitchell?" Andrew said, rolling his eyes.

"Why would anybody care about that loser?" Damien added. "He's such a loner."

James broke free of Autumn's grasp. "He's one of my best friends, that's why I care about that 'loser'." James said.

"Look James, it's either us or him. Pick one." Autumn said.

James looked between the five kids in front of him. "Logan. Real friends don't ditch each other. Especially when one is hurt."

James took off in the direction of where the crowd was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Holly running alongside him.

"What happened?" James asked Carlos as he reached the black top with Holly.

"Rodney came up from behind Logan when he was in the air and poked him in the sides really hard. Logan lost his balance and fell over."

"Will he be ok?" Holly asked Kendall.

"He will." Kendall replied.

A teacher helped Logan up off the ground. A teacher held a towel to his bleeding head while Logan took wobbling steps with the aide of another teacher. The crowd clapped until Logan was inside. Then they all went their separate ways. The only ones who remained on the black top where Holly, Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"Carlos, Kendall, I'm sorry for the way I acted this week. Can you forgive me?" James asked.

"The way you left Autumn, Rusty, Andrew, and Damien to make sure Logan was alright, trust me, all is forgiven." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Carlos said.

"If were apologizing, then I should said I'm sorry James. I only started talking to you to get to Kendall. I'm sorry I used you, but after talking this week I actually like you a lot as a friend." Holly confessed.

"Don't worry about it Holly." James said.

"Race you to the swings!" Carlos shouted. The four took off in the direction of the swings, the memories of the past week behind them.


	35. Nerves

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by magiccatprinces**

* * *

"_But even so, I still get nervous before I go onstage.__"  
__~Etta James_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Nerves**

"I can't do this guys. There's too many people out there." James said as he peeked out from behind the giant velvet curtains. He pulled his head back in and looked at his friends. Tonight was the night of James's duet performance in the choir with Holly. They were singing "You're the One That I Want" from Grease as the opening act. James had solo parts in the song. All month he had been confident about singing, but tonight butterflies were taking over.

"You can do this James. You have been singing that song non-stop for the past week." Carlos said.

"What if I forget the words?" James said, then more panic set in. "I forget the words! And what if I forget how to walk, or breathe up there! What if I get so scared that I pee my pants? Everybody will laugh!"

"James, that's ridiculous. You're a nine year old boy. Nine year old boys don't pee there pants." Logan said. James found himself staring at the gash on Logan's forehead. Although it was stitched up, James still felt bad that he hadn't been there when Logan had fallen.

"James? Is he dead?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, he's standing up and his eyes are open. Of course he's not dead." Kendall replied.

James shook his head and snapped out of his daze. "I can't do this." James said.

"Yes you can." Kendall said. "Don't doubt yourself. You're an amazing singer and you and Holly are going to rock that stage."

"Two minutes till show time." A woman called out.

"Ready James?" Holly said, appearing aside Kendall. "Oh, Kendall. I didn't see you there. Are you here to watch?"

Kendall gulped. "Yeah…I came to see you. And James! And all the other kids cause you know I like watching people sing…but not when their in the shower. Yeah, that's creepy. So…yeah. Here I am."

"I'm glad you came." Holly said with a smile.

"So I am."

"Holly, we need you over here!" A woman called out. Holly waved goodbye and ran off.

"I can't do this!" James yelled, shaking Carlos.

"Fine." Kendall said. "Then Logan goes on in your place."

"What!" Logan and James exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, if James can't do it then Logan goes on. Carlos would just wreck the stage and I don't want to be a singer. That leaves Logan."

"I want to be a doctor!" Logan protested.

"And Logan can't sing!" James said. "I can and I'm going to rock that stage!"

James turned on his heel and went off in the direction that Holly had. He stopped halfway and looked back at his smiling friends. "Thanks." He said before taking a microphone someone was handing him and walked out onto the stage, no longer afraid.


	36. Irony

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by NaciSTORM.**

* * *

"_Irony is a disciplinarian feared only by those who do not know it, but cherished by those who do." _

_~Soren Kierkegaard_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Irony**

"Carlos!"

The Latino looked up from the hard, cold plastic chair he was sitting in to see his friends and their families running towards him. Carlos stood up and was crushed by a hug from his three friends. The four pulled apart and Carlos just stared at them.

"What happened? Is he going to be alright?" Kendall questioned.

"I don't know. Nobody's told me anything. Just that he got hurt on the job." Carlos said grimly. The waiting room of the ICU was terrible. Officer Hudson, who had been with his Mr. Garcia when he was hurt, had taken Carlos to the hospital. The parents were talking to him, gathering up information on Mr. Garcia.

"The bullet got him good." Officer Hudson whispered, sneaking a peek at Carlos. The young boy was falling apart in front of his eyes. It was worse than Halloween night. And now it was around Christmas and Officer Garcia was being operated on a metal table while his son waited for news of his condition.

"Juan Garcia?" A doctor asked. All nine people turned around. "Were all with him. How is he?" Officer Hudson asked.

"Mr. Garcia will be fine. No serious damage was done. The bullet hit him square in the shoulder, but exited through his back. Mr. Garcia will have to spend a few days in here, but other than that he is expected to make a safe recovery." The doctor announced.

"Can we see him?" Officer Hudson asked. The doctor nodded his head and motioned for the group to follow. Everybody quickly followed, expect for Carlos. Kendall was the one to notice he wasn't following. "Go on." Kendall said. "We'll catch up." The adults and Katie followed the doctor, disappearing around a corner. Kendall, James, and Logan went back to the waiting room.

'Don't you want to see your Dad?" James asked. Carlos shook his head. "He was shot." The Latino whispered, his eyes fixed on the doors that led down the hall to where his father rested. "And nobody told me." A silent tear fell from Carlos's brown eyes, landed on the floor in front of Logan.

"Carlos, you're Dad will be fine. But he will get better if you go see him." Kendall said. "I know your Dad. He's probably more worried about you than he is about himself."

"Guys…my Dad could have died tonight." Carlos said, his fists tightening in fists. "He could have died and nobody would have even told me!" Carlos screamed. "Nobody had the nerve to even tell me that my father was shot! Officer Hudson just picked me up and said I had to go to the hospital. I waited here for three hours and nobody told me that was own father was shot!"

"Carlos…" Kendall said, placing a hand on his shaking friend's shoulder. "Nobody wanted you to worry. If you had known, then you would have been even more worried than you were not knowing. Everybody was just looking out for you."

"Do you want to go see your Dad now?" James asked. Carlos nodded and the four made their way down the hall. Kendall and James went in first, leaving Carlos and Logan alone in the hall.

"I can't do this." Carlos said.

"I know how you feel." Logan said. "I felt the same way when my Dad came the night my mother died."

"That was today." Carlos whispered. "Oh, Logan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't want anybody mourning for me. I can do that all on my own. Your Dad is more important right now. Go in there." Logan said. He opened the door and Carlos stepped inside. Logan remained outside and sunk against the wall. He looked at the open door across the hall, where the door was open. Logan could see a mother holding a newborn baby in her arms. The father sat next to her, kissing his wife on the forehead.

A year ago, Mrs. Mitchell died in that room. And today, a new life was born in there.

Oh, the irony.

Logan looked at the newborn glowing baby. Wrapped in a pink blanket, the baby glowed with rosy cheeks. The baby looked so peaceful, sleeping comfortably knowing her parents' would be there when she awoke. Something Logan would never be able to do again. Yet that small baby reminded Logan the joys life brought. That when one life ended, another began. Logan smiled, pushed himself off the floor, and joined his family inside Mr. Garcia's room.

A place where there was no irony. Only love.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry about that long wait for an update! Hope this makes up for it.**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	37. Haircut

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following one-shot was submitted by ashelyjordan.**

* * *

"_Hair is vitally personal to children. They weep vigorously when it is cut for the first time; no matter how it grows, bushy, straight or curly, they feel they are being shorn of a part of their personality." ~Charles Chaplin_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Haircut**

James pulled his hat lower on his head, attempting to cover his head the best he could. He had recently gotten a haircut over the weekend and felt ashamed by it. His long locks were gone and replaced by a shorter cut. His mother and father said he looked fine, but every time James looked in the mirror, he saw a loser.

James walked down the hall Mrs. Morgan's fourth grade class. He was the only one in the hall, as he made his mother drop him off earlier so he could figure out a way to convince Mrs. Morgan to let him wear his hat all day.

Next thing James knew, he was face first on the floor, his hat halfway down the hall. James scampered towards it, but his feet were grabbed and he was pulled backwards down the hall, away from his hat.

"What exactly are you hiding James?" Rodney said. James pulled his hood of his black jacket over his head, only to have it ripped away moments later by someone.

"Dude, what happened to your hair?" Rodney laughed. "Let me get a better look. Pull him up."

Two sets of arms pulled James off the ground and held him in place. James struggled against Trevor and Max's grips, only to find it tighten as Rodney approached.

"What do you do, put your head in a wood chipper?" Rodney teased. "You look like a dog." Rodney patted James on the head. "Knock it off Rodney!" James said. "Good boy, what a good boy you are." Rodney said, smirking,

Children's' voice began to travel down the hall, making Rodney smile even more. "Everybody is going to get a kick out of this." Rodney declared.

Children became to come down both ways of the hall, freezing as they saw Rodney, Trevor, Max, and James. Then the laughter began.

"Look at James's hair!"

"Guess he's not the most handsome kid in school anymore!"

"I think my grandma has a better haircut!"

James lowered his head at his fellow students' comments. He just wanted to disappear and hide in a janitor's closet for the rest of the day.

"Who exactly do you people think you are?" Carlos screamed. James lifted his head to see Carlos standing at in front of him. "We all have had bad haircuts. And we don't make fun of you. All of you should be ashamed of your actions. Who here doesn't like Rodney and his gang?" Almost everybody's hand went up. "And what about Sammy Marks?" All the hands remained in the air. "Well, the way you just acted makes you must like Sammy and Rodney. You all have become the person you hate. I hope you're proud of yourselves.

"Sorry James." One person at the back of the crowd called out. Then everybody was apologizing.

"Now get to class. Nothing more to see." Carlos said. "And that includes you Rodney."

Trevor and Max dropped James and ran off, followed by Rodney dropping James's hat and following in their pursuit. The crowd stayed.

"I said get to class!"

Kids immediately retreated and went off in the direction of their classrooms. Soon the crowd was gone, leaving James and Carlos as the two remaining people in the hall. Carlos handed James his hat.

"You okay?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Just remember, it's about what's on the inside, not the outside." Carlos patted James on the shoulder. "I got to go to the main office. Holly and I are doing the announcements today since Kendall and Logan are home sick. See you later."

Carlos picked up his backpack and left James alone in the hall. James slung his backpack over his shoulder. He adjusted his hat on his head and looked down the hall to see a girl his age standing there. She had shoulder length black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Didn't you hear Carlos?" James said, anger building inside of him. This girl probably remained behind to get the last laugh. "He said get to class."

"Sorry." The girl stammered out, her cheeks turning red.

"It's fine." James said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like your haircut." The girl said, then picked up green notebook off the floor and walked away.

James smiled and left in direction of Mrs. Morgan's room. As he went to turn the knob, he saw the girl with the green notebook inside. The girl saw James through the window and smiled. Removing his hat, James walked inside with a smile.


	38. Distraction

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by ShootingStar001.**

* * *

"_The mind gets distracted in all sorts of ways. The heart is its own exclusive concern and diversion." ~Malcolm de Chazal_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Distraction**

Logan sunk lower in his seat as Mrs. Morgan made her way towards his desk. She was handing back the classes' latest math test, and Logan had a feeling he not gotten his usual A plus.

Logan's fear was proven true when Mrs. Morgan placed his test on top of his test with a big fat F written in red ink along with a note that said 'see me after class.'

"Yes!" Carlos cheered. He got up on his desk and began to dance. "My fellow classmates, I am pleased to announce that I got an A plus on this test. Being the genius I am, that means I need genius food. So at lunch, you are all to give me your cookies…"

"Mr. Garcia!" Mrs. Morgan said, giving Carlos a stern look. "We don't stand on desks. Understood?"

"I still expect all your cookies." Carlos said quickly. He quickly lowered himself off his desk and back into his seat.

The lunch bell rang at that moment. Everybody rushed to their cubby and got their lunches, but Logan, who remained in his seat.

"Hey Logan, you coming?" Kendall asked from the doorway.

"Come on, I have cookies to claim." Carlos added.

"Be there in a minute." Logan answered.

"See you there then." James said before the three disappeared out the doorway with the rest of the class, leaving Logan and Mrs. Morgan as the only ones in the room.

"Logan, you're one of my best students. You always ace my tests. Is everything alright?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." Logan replied.

"No problems at home?"

"Nope."

"Okay then. You go to lunch. If there's anything you need to talk about, just come and see me."

Logan nodded and retrieved his lunch from his cubby, rushing out the door. "Make sure Carlos doesn't have too many cookies!" Mrs. Morgan called out as Logan made his way out of the room.

"Will do!" Logan shouted back.

The lunch room was crowded as Logan made his way through it. He found his friends sitting at a table with Holly and several other chorus kids. Taking his seat between Kendall and James, Logan opened his lunch bag and ate his lunch in silence as Carlos babbled on about hockey to James. Kendall and Holly were in their own little world, talking about the upcoming fair at the school. Logan looked around the lunch. Several kids saw Logan and waved to him. Logan didn't wave back.

That's when something sticky hit Logan straight in the forehead. Logan peeled off the cheese off his forehead and threw it down on the table. Without saying a word, Logan picked up his half eaten lunch, threw it in the garbage can, and walked away, despite Carlos's apologize and James and Kendall screaming for him to come back.

"Logan!" A girl's voice called out from down the hall. Logan turned to see Brooke Hart, a girl in his class and Holly's best friend, running down the hall to catch up with him. Logan stopped and Brooke caught up to him, her brown hair in her face. She quickly brushed it back with her hands, her dark brown eyes twinkling.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked, concern covering her face. "I saw what happened at the lunch table with Carlos. He was only joking around and he's really upset that he made you made anger."

"It was my fault. I just overacted. Today's not my best day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brooke asked. She took Logan's hand in hers. "Because if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you."

"I k-k-know," Logan stuttered. "Go eat lunch. I'll be back there soon."

"Okay. See you later Logan." Brooke smiled and walked away.

Logan quickly made his way to Mrs. Morgan's room, practically breaking down the door as he opened it.

"I do have a problem Mrs. Morgan." Logan stated. He walked into the room and shut it behind him. "There's this girl, Brooke. And I can't stop thinking about her. That's why I failed the math test…I think. Help me."

Mrs. Morgan smiled. "Take a seat Logan. I think I can help you with your 'problem.'"


	39. Revenge

****

When We Were Young

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by 2 Kool to Spell 2 'Kool' Right**

* * *

"_Revenge is a confession of pain."_

_~Latin Proverb_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Revenge**

As Logan braced for impact, he prayed that once he would hit the floor the torture would be over. Yet even after he fit the floor, the pain continued. Logan squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Rodney's foot come in contact yet again with his stomach.

"Teacher!" Max yelled. Rodney and Trevor quickly ran away with Max, leaving Logan to groan in pain. The teacher passed by, not noticing Logan in the empty classroom. Logan moved slightly, the pain almost unbearable. He picked up his backpack and made his way back to class. Kendall, James, and Carlos gave Logan a questioning look as he sat down in his seat.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day. Logan made his way to his bus- alone. Kendall had gotten picked up by his mom as he had a doctor's appointment after school. James had choir practice and Carlos was staying after to help Mrs. Morgan clean up the room with several others students.

Logan took his normal seat that he usually shared with Kendall. Brooke sat down next to him, and the two had a nice conversation till Brooke had to get off the bus. Then Rodney and his gang came up from behind and flicked Logan in the head and threw things at him. When it was finally Logan's stop, Logan had never been more grateful to see his house.

"How was school Logan?" Mr. Mitchell's voice called from his home office as Logan hung his jacket up in the closet.

"Great dad!" Logan called back. He quickly ran up the stairs to his bedroom, tears forming in his eyes. Logan jumped onto his bed as the tears finally began to flow.

* * *

"Where's Logan?" Kendall whispered to James as Mrs. Morgan wrote some sentences on the board. "He was here this morning."

"I don't know." James whispered back.

Language Arts went by. No Logan.

Gym went by. No Logan

Science went by. No Logan

Math went by. No Logan.

Lunch went by. No Logan.

Art went by. No Logan.

The bell rang. No Logan.

Kendall and Carlos boarded their bus to find no Logan. "Where is he?" Kendall questioned as he looked out the window for any sign of Logan.

"Do you think he's alright?" Carlos asked. Kendall turned back towards Carlos and shrugged. "I wish I knew." Kendall replied.

Kendall looked up to see James making his way down the aisle of the bus. "What are you doing here?" Carlos asked as James took a seat next to him.

"Look, Logan was in school then he disappeared. I can't sing at choir when I'm worrying about him." James stated. "Let's go to his house when we get off the bus and see what's up."

* * *

"Logan!"

"Logan, are you home?"

"Logie! Come out!"

Kendall, James, and Carlos banged on Logan's front door, yet nobody came. "Logan, we know you're in here, so come out!" Kendall said as he banged on the white door again.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kendall exclaimed, backing away from the door. "Where is he?"

"Let's go look in the back door." James suggested. The three picked up their backpacks and entered the Mitchell backyard. It was quite simple, with an above ground swimming pool and some patio furniture. And on a chair of that patio furniture, sat Logan.

"Dude, this is where you have been all day?" Kendall questioned.

Logan nodded his head and the three joined Logan sitting. "So…why exactly are you back here?"

"I ditched, okay!" Logan shouted, causing Kendall, James, and Carlos to jump in surprise. "Rodney…he has been bullying me. More than usual. But only when you guys aren't around."

"Why that little…" James muttered, his hands balling up into fists.

"Wait, before anybody gets angry, I have an idea." Kendall said, a grin working its' way onto his face.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Carlos questioned as he took a seat next to Logan in the supply closest. The school was having an assembly today- and that meant everybody in the school would be there. Kendall and Logan had hacked into projector that was being used for the assembly and arranged a surprise for Rodney and his gang. James was in the auditorium with Holly and Brooke recording the whole thing so Logan, Kendall, and Carlos could see Rodney and his gangs' reactions later on.

"Positive" Logan replied. "You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah." Kendall said, cracking his knuckles. "Lets get this show on the road."

* * *

James peeked out from behind the velvet curtains of the stage. "You all set up with your video camera Brooke?" James whispered

"Yep. I'm already recording." The brunette whispered back.

The principal of the school clicked on the next button on his laptop that was connected to the projected when his screen went blue. Then, the next second, a little boy in a pumpkin costume appeared.

"Hey! Get that off of there!" Rodney screamed. The next photo flashed to another little boy crying on top of a slide. Laughter broke up as Trevor jumped out of his seat like Rodney. The next photo came on of a little boy playing with Barbie dolls. Max stood up, shocked by what was happening.

"Get those off the screen!" Rodney shouted as he ran out of his row with Trevor and Max in pursuit. "I said get them off!" Rodney screamed at the principal. Another photo came up of a little boy in the bathtub, his naked butt showing. Rodney turned bright red as laughter erupted from all around.

"Why can't you get them off?" Rodney yelled. Max and Trevor ran out of the auditorium, too embarrassed to be seen there anymore. More embarrassing photos of Rodney flashed before the bully too took off, laughter echoing after him.

"Hope he enjoyed a taste of his own medicine." James said as he let go of the curtain.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I got caught up in my other stories (which you should read!)**

**Reviews and Plots?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	40. Princess

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by ashelyjordan.**

* * *

"…_Who wouldn't want to be a princess?" ~Britney Spears_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty**

**Princess**

"Kendall, please hold still." Mrs. Knight asked kindly as she attempted to adjust Kendall's necktie. "Oh, James you're tie is upstairs in Kendall's room. Go get it so you can be ready when you're parents arrive."

James nodded and took two steps at a time up the stairs. He quickly saw the blue tie and grabbed it. On his way back down the hall, James heard a foot stamping and a tiny sniffle.

"Katie?" James asked as he pushed open the door to Katie's room. Inside, Katie turned around, her eyes turning red. "What's wrong?"

The five year old pointed to dark blue bow going around the waist of her white dress, then to her hair. "I can't tie the bow and Mommy hasn't done my hair yet."

James chuckled a little. "Well, if you don't mind, may I help you?"

Katie nodded and held out her pink hairbrush for James. James took it and brushed Katie's hair. Then he remembered how watching his mom put her long brown hair up in a bun. James put Katie's hair in a bun then tied the bow on her dress.

"All better." James said, placing Katie's brush down on her dresser. Katie crossed her arms across her chest, clearly not happy yet. "What else is wrong?"

Katie walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of black Mary Janes. "I don't know how to buckle them." Katie said, lip quivering.

"Sit." James commanded. Katie dropped to the floor and James took the shoes from her hand. James slipped on Katie's shoes for her and buckled on.

"You look very pretty like a princess, Miss Knight." James said, giving a bow to Katie. Katie giggled and ran out of the room. James shook his head and laughed, making his way down the stairs. Mrs. Knight had finished Kendall's tie and began to work on James.

"Okay, group picture." Mrs. Knight said. Kendall and James picked Katie and each held part of her. The three gave their best smiles and Mrs. Knight took the picture.

"Katie, you look like a princess." Mrs. Knight said, gushing over how beautiful her daughter looked.

"James made me pretty!" Katie exclaimed, giving James a hug.

"What are you, a beauty expert?" Kendall smirked, nudging James in the ribs.

"No, I was just being a good servant to the princess." James said, smiling at Katie, who was still hugging him.

**

* * *

**

**A little short, and I'm sorry for that. I want to take a moment to thank everybody who has reviewed this story and been around from the beginning to now, and everybody who has joined along the way. Forty chapters later and over three hundred reviews later is such an honor, and I thank all of you.**

**-TheRescuer2**


	41. Ghost

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_They say that shadows of deceased ghosts do haunt the houses and the graves about, of such whose life's lamp went untimely out, Delighting still in their forsaken hosts."__  
~__Joshua Sylvester_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty One**

**Ghost**

"This is ridiculous" Logan stated. "It's the middle of December, not October. We shouldn't be ghost hunting."

"Look, we have to prove Rodney wrong!" Kendall declared. "Everybody in town knows that the Brookdale Manor is haunted with ghosts. So we're going in there and getting evidence that ghosts do haunt that place! Beside, Holly and Brooke are coming. So when Brooke gets scared, you can comfort her. Mrs. Morgan said that you need to be Brooke's friend before her boyfriend."

Logan sighed and collected up his gear into his backpack. Flinging his backpack over his shoulder, Logan guided Kendall out of the room.

The boys were greeted by the cold evening wind. James and Carlos were waiting at the end of Logan's driveway with Holly and Brooke. All six were bundled up in scarves, jackets, gloves, and boots. Brooke had her camera in hand. Upon seeing Kendall and Logan, the four started off in the direction of Brookdale Manor. Kendall quickly caught up to Holly and Logan walked alongside Brooke.

The six arrived at Brookdale Manor ten minutes later. The manor was beat down and creepy looking. The manor stood on the outskirts of town, with paint chipping off the house and broken windows. It had been unoccupied for dozens of years. It was a local hot spot at Halloween for older kids, but it was dead at this time of year.

"So…everybody ready?" James asked slowly, rocking back and forth on his heels. The other five nodded their heads and the six made their way into the house. Kendall opened the door and it creaked open.

Inside the house the floorboards were dark and cracking. A shattered mirror sat on a wall and everything was covered in a blanket of dust. The wallpaper of the walls was peeling off and everything gave off a creepy vibe.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Holly said.

"I agree with Holly." Carlos said. "We should go. This is trespassing anyways."

"There's nothing to be scared of." Kendall said, making his way further into the darker house. The boys pulled out a flashlight and Brooke turned on her camera. Holly clung to Kendall's arm.

Nothing was downstairs. The six made their way back to the front of the house and up the stairs. The hallway upstairs had a decaying carpet and more creaky floors. It was darker, and several doors were open.

A chill filled the air, making everyone shiver. "Does anybody think it just colder?" Logan asked. Logan's question remained unanswered as the six made their way down the hall more towards the last door at the floor.

A door slammed shut, causing all to jump. James shined his flashlight back and forth and Brooke looked at the screen of her camera.

"See anything?" Carlos asked, peering over Brooke's shoulder. "Nothing. Must have been the wind." Brooke answered, shaking her head.

"Wait." James interrupted. "What's that?" James pointed to something blurry on screen. The five crowded around Brooke, looking at the blurry object. Carlos shined his flashlight on the blurry object, and the second the light landed where the object was on, it was gone.

"That was…" Holly said.

"A ghost!" Carlos finished. The six looked at each other and screamed. They quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house. They ran down the street and all the way back to Logan's house, collapsing on the front lawn.

"We just saw a ghost!" Logan gasped.

"No, we saw the ghost of Brookdale Manor!" James said, catching his breath.

"Brooke, play back everything you shot on your camera." Kendall said. Brooke quickly rewound the footage and all got around Brooke, looking over each others' shoulders.

The camera started on the living room, where there was nothing but dust. Heading down the hall, there was still nothing. Creaks where heard occasionally, along with comments by the boys or girls. In the kitchen, at first there appeared to be nothing. When Brooke's camera landed on the table, there was a candlelight everybody remembered. But the candle wasn't lit when they looked at. But on Brooke's camera, the candle's flame swayed with a breeze, then went out. The camera then went up the stairs and down the hall. The door was heard slamming shut and the camera moved to where the blurry object was. Carlos's light landed on the object, and it was gone. Screams erupted and the footage ended.

"So there really is a ghost." Kendall declared. "I can't wait to rub this in Rodney's face on Monday."

"And we saw it!" Logan said. "This is something that could change the science world forever!"

"I think we should keep this footage to ourselves." Carlos said. "I mean, if we released the footage, then the ghost would never be left alone."

"That's true." Holly said. "That's like an invasion of privacy. A ghost has feelings too right?"

"So we agree then." Carlos said, shutting Brooke's camera off. "We never speak of the Brookdale Manor ghost ever again."

The six put their hands in a circle and each nodded their heads, sealing the deal. And with that, the tale of the Brookdale Manor was left in the past.

**

* * *

**

**Please, go to my profile and vote on what age I should end this story at. I'm letting the readers decided when this story should end, so please go vote!**

**-TheRescuer2**


	42. Runaway

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by BelieverInLove.**

* * *

"_You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them."_

_~Desmond Tutu_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Runaway**

Kendall didn't even turn his head or look back as he raced down his street, his shoes pounding against the concrete as he rounded a street corner. His backpack, filled with his belongs, slammed against his back, causing his breath to become ragged.

Kendall entered the main square of the town, everything dead quiet. Taking a seat on the bus bench, the blonde set his backpack down and curled up into a ball. He couldn't actually belive he was runawaying from home. But he had to. He had to leave town. Kendall…he wasn't wanted anymore. His mother had a boyfriend, and he was going to become the new man of the house. Kendall had let his father down, and mostly importantly, himself down.

When Kendall awoke to hear his name being screamed. Lifting his head off the bench, the nine year old looked around to see no one. Yet the screaming continued. Wheels of roller blades came from down the street, along with the sound of the wheels of a scooter and skateboard.

"Kendall, where are you?" James's voice shouted.

"Come on Kendall, your mom is worried! Where are you?" Carlos yelled out.

"Kendall!" Logan's voice screamed. Kendall could hear the panic in Logan's voice, and the blonde's brotherly side took over.

"Guys I'm over here!" Kendall shouted. Three flashlights shined in Kendall's direction as Kendall stood up and waved his arms over his head. Soon enough, James, Carlos, and Logan came into view, racing towards Kendall. The three practically jumped onto Kendall, engulfing him in a strangling hug.

As the four pulled apart, James gave Kendall slap to the back of the head, followed by Carlos and Logan giving Kendall a punch in each of his arms.

"What exactly where you thinking?" James asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's one in the morning. Why exactly are you at a bus stop?"

"Because I'm running away." Kendall said, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. "My mom has a boyfriend. Soon enough, they're going to get married and I won't be the man of the house. Thomas will be the man, and I won't be needed. So why would I hang around a place where I'm not needed?"

"Dude, this is crazy." Carlos stated, ripping Kendall's backpack off his shoulder. Carlos threw the backpack, causing it to break open and sending clothes scattering all over the street. Kendall went to retrieve his clothes, but Carlos and Logan held him back.

"Everybody is worried about you." James said. "At least come home and tell your mom where your going."

"No, Thomas can do that." Kendall spat, struggling against Logan and Carlos's grip.

"At least do it for Katie." Logan said. As soon as the words left the dark haired boy's mouth, Kendall stopped struggling.

"Katie?" Kendall questioned.

"Katie is hysterical back at the house. She wants her big brother." Carlos said, releasing Kendall's arm. Logan still held a tight grip. "At least go home and let Katie know your alright."

A bus come roaring down the street. The door opened in front of the bus, relveaing an old man as the driver.

"You coming or not kid?" The driver questioned to Kendall, who stood in front of the steps, no Logan holding onto him anymore.

* * *

"Kendall!" Katie screamed as she saw her big brother walking down the street. The five year old quickly jumped off the steps of the house and jumped into Kendall's arms. Mrs. Knight quickly ran after them, picking up Kendall and giving him a tight hug.

"Never do that again!" Mrs. Knight whispered into her son's ear as she stroked his head. "Never scare me like that again, Kendall David Knight!"

"You missed me?" Kendall asked. Mrs. Knight looked at her son, joy filling her heart as she looked into his blue-green eyes she never thought she see again.

"Oh course I did. Who else was going to be the big man of the house when if your gone?"

Kendall broke into a smile and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. Katie hugged Mrs. Knight leg and Mrs. Knight rubbed her back with her free hand.

At the moment, Mrs. Knight had never felt more grateful for Kendall and Katie in her entire life.

**

* * *

**

**According to the poll I took, many of you wanted me to end this story at age 16. I hate to say it, but I do not think I can stretch at this collection that long. I have decided on an age that this story will end, and the age will be age 13. Next chapter the boys will all be ten, and I plan on wrapping up this collection so I may move onto other projects.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	43. Pressure

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by Miss Fenway**

* * *

"_Once you agree upon the price you and your family must pay for success, it enables you to ignore the minor hurts, the opponent's pressure, and the temporary failures."_

_~Vince Lombardi_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Pressure**

"You could have done better!" Mr. Mitchell screamed at his shaking ten year old son. "Only a B plus? I expected an A plus!"

"Dad, I'm sorry." Logan said. "But it was a really hard test."

"I'm tired of your excuses! From now on, after school you come straight home and don't get anywhere else. And if you ever get a B plus again…well you pray you don't!"

Logan jumped up off the couch. "No! What about my friends!" Logan screamed.

"You spend too much time with them." Mr. Mitchell said. "The only time you are allowed to see your friends is in school."

"But Dad!"

"No buts about this!" Mr. Mitchell yelled, silencing his son. "Now go to your room!"

Logan stomped his foot in anger and stormed off up the stairs to his room, slamming his door behind him. He collapsed on his bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

Knocks came at his window. Logan looked up, red-eyed, to see Kendall perched up on a branch. Logan got up off his bed and opened his window, sticking his head to see James and Carlos below, hockey sticks in hand.

"Come on!" Kendall said. "Let's go play some hockey!"

"I can't." Logan sniffled out, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Everything okay?" Kendall asked. "I didn't want to say anything, but I heard yelling when I was walking up to your house."

"My dad and I had a fight." Logan said. "And I'm not allowed to hang out with you guys anymore, unless it's in school. I didn't do well on a test and my dad says it's you, James, and Carlos's fault because I hang out with you too much."

"That's stupid." Kendall stated. "You got the best grade in the entire class on that test."

"Tell that to my dad." Logan said, nodding his head towards the door. "Because he won't listen to me."

"Okay." Kendall said, climbing through the window. He walked through Logan's room and down the stairs to the living room, despite Logan's protests for him to come back.

"Mr. Mitchell." Kendall said. "It's unfair that you are punishing Logan for his grade on a test. He got the best grade in the entire class."

Mr. Mitchell was shocked by this. "Is it true Logan?" Mr. Mitchell asked. Logan nodded his head.

"Why didn't you say so?" Mr. Mitchell said, his demeanor changing.

"You didn't give me a chance." Logan replied.

"Just go play with your friends." Mr. Mitchell said, turning back to his paper work. Logan smiled and he and Kendall ran out of the room, where they met up with James and Carlos. They began their game, and Logan became lost in the game, his fight with his father behind him.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I've worked this all out. This collection will end at age 16, with a total of 50 chapters. The next chapter the boys will be 11, followed by 12, then 13, etc. The last two chapters the boys will be 16. Then, this collection will be finished, and I will start on my new story, 24 Hours, which starts December 1****st****, and will have a total of 24 chapters, one for each day. I'm hoping to finish this collection by December 1****st****.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	44. Helmet

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself" ~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Helmet**

Carlos ran as fast as he could through the empty hockey rink, so fast that empty wrappers on the floor flew up into the air as he speed past them. He jumped over a mop laying on the floor and into the locker room. The eleven year old ripped open his locker, throwing out all the contents of it.

"No!" Carlos screamed. He moved onto Kendall's locker, throwing the contents of that out of the locker. Still, he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Carlos!" James's voice called from outside the locker. Carlos didn't answer as he moved onto Logan's locker.

"Carlos, where are you?" James shouted as he made his way into the locker room. There he found Carlos in a frenzy, tearing apart Logan's locker. "Dude, what are you doing?" James asked, staring at the mess Carlos had made. "I think my bedroom is cleaner than this."

"Not now!" Carlos said, opening James's locker. Seeing this, James quickly stepped in the way of Carlos's destructive path and shut his locker.

"What are you doing?" James asked. "It looks like Hurricane Carlos came through here."

"My helmet is missing!" Carlos exclaimed, dropping onto the bench that ran through the middle of the room. "And if I don't have my helmet, then what does that make me? I'm no longer me. That helmet makes me who I am!"

James sat down on the bench next to Carlos. "Calm down. One thing Carlos Garcia does not need is a helmet to make him who he is. Carlos Garcia is an awesome, fun loving, engertic person. And Carlos Garcia is one of my best friends, and he certainly doesn't need a helmet to tell him who he is."

"You really believe that, my hair loving best friend?" Carlos said. James gave Carlos a small push while smiling. Carlos laughed and pushed James back.

"But, if you do really need your helmet, check the lost found of this place." James said while beginning to walk out of the locker room. "I found my lucky comb in there once. See you tomorrow."

Carlos waved goodbye and as soon as James was gone, the Latino was off towards the lost and found. And as soon as Carlos reached the bin, he saw his helmet. He placed it on his head, feeling complete again.

"Thanks James." Carlos whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Many of you have asked at age 13 for the chapter to be about the boys first prank war, and since many of you want it, chapter forty six will be the boys first prank war. And I ask that you do not send me any more plot ideas, as I have already planned out what the last one-shots will be.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	45. Date

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by Falling to Fly, along with the character of Hazel.**

_

* * *

_

_"Full of butterflies but so amazing."_  
_~Dee Uppy Kirchoff_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Date**

"Do it." Alyssa Miller nudged Hazel Brown, nodding towards James who sat alone in the library, working on some homework. "It will be so funny, and you know he has a crush on you. You said so yourself because of the way he stares at you in science."

"You think he will fall for it?" Hazel asked back, peeking out from behind a book shelf. "James is actually a sweet guy and an awesome science partner."

"Are you going to do it or not?" Miranda Kikkoman demanded. "It's simple. You go on a date with James, but dump him at the end of it, saying he's too un-cool for you or any girl. James will be so crushed that it will be hilarious. So are you in or not?"

Hazel nodded her head and made her way out from behind the book case and towards James. Hazel stopped in front of the twelve year old, leaning against the table in a flirty fashion.

"Hi James." Hazel said, waving her fingers like a super model. "How are you?"

"F-f-fine." James stuttered out, shocked the blonde haired girl was actually talking to him for real instead of asking to copy his notes for science. "How are you?"

"I'm not doing feel." Hazel said, letting out a fake sigh. "See I have this problem."

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked.

"My problem is about Friday night." Hazel said, making her way around the table towards James. "My problem is that you aren't taking me to the movies Friday night for a date."

"You. Me. Date?" James squeaked out.

"So do you want to solve my problem?" Hazel asked, looming over James. The brunette nodded his head and Hazel smiled. "See you Friday then."

Hazel skipped off, leaving James speechless.

* * *

James stood outside the theater for the movie, waiting for Hazel to show up. He held a medium sized bucket of popcorn and two water bottles for him and Hazel. Finally, after what seemed like forever, James saw Hazel walking towards him, looking more cute than usual. Her long blonde hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a short sleeved shirt with a butterfly on it, matched with a pair of black jeans that were tucked into a pair of tan boots.

"You look amazing." James said, handing Hazel her water bottle.

"You clean up nice yourself." Hazel said. She looked down to see Miranda and Alyssa waving at her, giggling to themselves.

"Ready to go watch the movie?" James asked, putting out his hand for Hazel. With one last look at her friends, Hazel took James's hand at the two made their way into the theater.

* * *

The good thing about living in a small town for a kid is that you can walk anywhere. For James, it was good thing because he could walk Hazel home, giving them more time together.

The two walked up the steps to the Victorian style house that Hazel lived in. James turned and faced Hazel, who stared off in the distance, watching her friends make gestures for her to crush James's feelings.

"I had really fun." James said. "This was my first date, and I'm really happy it was with you."

"I had a…" Hazel said, trailing off. She knew what she was supposed to do, but didn't want to crush James's feelings. Hazel had actually had a fun time with James. In the middle of the movie they had a popcorn fight, giggling away. They were shushed by several people, which just made the two giggle more. On the walk home, Hazel and James had a fun conversation, ranging from James telling Hazel about hockey and Hazel telling James about how cheerleading was a better sport compared to hockey. That led to a major debate over which sport was better.

"I had an amazing time too." Hazel said with a smile. She gave James a kiss on the cheek before stepping inside to her house. Inside, she heard the familiar screams of her parents arguing, causing the blonde to run back out of the house, where James was walking down the driveway.

"What was that?" Alyssa hissed at Hazel. "You ruined the whole plan. Look at James, he's smiling!"

"I'm not hurting James's feelings." Hazel stated. "And if you guys were really my friends, then you wouldn't have wanted me to hurt a sweet boy like James's feelings."

"Then I guess were no longer friends." Miranda said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine with me." Hazel said, before running off her steps towards James. "James!"

James turned around to see Hazel running towards him. "You want to hang out some more?" Hazel asked, hope shining in her brown eyes.

"I would like that." James said. With one last look towards her ex-friends, Hazel made her way off happily down the street with James.


	46. Pranks

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_You will do foolish things, but do them with enthusiasm." ~Colette, in New York World-Telegram and Sun, 1961_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Pranks**

"My dear friends," Kendall began, pacing back and forth in front of James, Carlos, and Logan, who sat at the other end of the kitchen table at Kendall's house, "Today, I officially declare this to be our first annual prank day war. Throughout the course of today, we prank each other till only one remains standing! The last one standing will be declared Lord of the Pranks!"

"And gets the title of King of The Pranks till next year!" Logan said, sliding the crown they made in art into the middle of the table.

"The pranks begin at noon!' Carlos declared. The four thirteen year old jumped out of their chairs. Kendall ran upstairs to the bathroom in his house, and began filling water balloons in the sink. James, as he entered his house, nearly knocking over his mother as he grabbed a pie he had made earlier in the day. Carlos, at his house, began stuffing a duffer bag with used towels and balloons filled with shaving cream. Logan filled a backpack with clear plastic wrap and threw in some cans of silly string. All four boys stood in the doorways of their houses, smiling, as the clock struck noon.

* * *

Carlos silently crept up the side of Logan's house, where the front door was wide open. Logan was probably inside, waiting for someone to come inside. Carlos climbed over the porch and made his way towards the front door.

"Help!" Logan called out. "Help me!"

"Logan?" Carlos called back, lowering his water balloon. "You okay?"

"No!" Logan called back. "I fell down my stairs and I'm bleeding badly."

"Okay, Logan I'm coming in!" Carlos called back. The Latino made his way down the steps of the Mitchell house to see in fact Logan lying at the bottom of his front stairs inside the house, clutching his leg. Blood covered his hands and looked like he was in immense pain.

Carlos charged across the front yard and up the steps. As he went to run into the open doorway of the house, only to hit into something. Carlos fell down, twisted in the clear plastic wrap Logan had covered the doorway in. Carlos untangled himself and stood up, ripping away at stray wrap the stuck to his clothing.

"You tricked me!" Carlos exclaimed. Logan laughed and stood up, wiping his hands on a towel that he had behind him.

"Ketchup is a good use for fake blood." Logan laughed. He picked up his bag and made his way past Carlos. "Now if you excuse me, I have to take down Kendall and James."

* * *

James hid in the slide at the park downtown. The whole park was empty as almost everybody in town was either at the Minnesota Wild championship or on vacation as it was spring break. James peeked a hole in the slide to see Logan making way through the park, can of silly string in hand.

James slowly made his way down the slide. Logan was making his way closer and closer towards the play set. He looked in bushes as James made his way out of the slide.

"Hello there, _Logan._" James said. Logan spun around and quickly held his can of silly string in front of him while James positioned a piece of pie to be thrown when needed.

"Well, it looks like one of us while be out of this prank war soon." James stated.

"And it will be me!" Logan shouted. He took a step forward as did James. But James pretended to trip, and threw the pie. It hit Logan square in the face, causing him to fall over. James stood up, wiping any dirt from his clothes.

"Hey, you okay?" James asked, noticing Logan was still on the ground.

"I just got some pie in my eye." Logan said, wiping his face with his shirt as he laughed to himself. "We really need to make some rules later."

"Yeah. But if you excuse me, I have to go get Kendall." James said, walking off.

"Good luck!" Logan called out as he continued to wipe his pie covered face.

* * *

The bell in the town square chimed, signaling it was six o'clock. Carlos had been eliminated within the first hour, followed by Logan in the forth hour. Now, two hours later, at six, Kendall and James still were in the game.

Kendall made his way down an ally, armed with his water balloons. James made his way down the street, armed with another piece of pie. Kendall emerged from the ally to his James across the street. Quickly and silently, Kendall launched one of his water balloons. It hit the building over James's head. James jumped to the ground, throwing his pie. It splattered on the ground in front of Kendall, causing the blonde to jump backwards into the ally. James quickly flung open his backpack, grabbing some shaving cream filled balloons he snatched from Carlos earlier. James threw it, causing it to hit the wall outside the ally. Kendall threw another water balloon, and it shattered right in front of James. Soon, the two were throwing their balloons back and forth till they each only had one left.

"Give it up Knight!" James called out, tossing his balloon up and down in his hand. "You know your going to lose!"

"Maybe next year." Kendall called back. "Because this year I will be victorious!"

Kendall and James both launched their balloons. James's hit Kendall square in the chest, while Kendall's missed James by a hair.

"No!" Kendall cried out.

"I win!" James cheered. "I am Lord of the Pranks!"

* * *

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan sat around Kendall's kitchen table, writing down rules in the official prank rule book.

"Okay, the Logan Amendment states that you are allowed to make sure someone is okay if they get hurt after they are pranked." Kendall read. "The Carlos Clause states that if the prank war is still going after six p.m., any devise capable of applying mess, slob, or pain is allowed to be used."

"I refuse to continue to play if we can't have dinner!" Carlos declared.

"The James Act states that you are only allowed to hit someone in the face if it is a pie." Kendall continued. "And lastly, the Kendall Motion states at you can hit any other player with anything messy below the shoulders at any point in the game." Kendall shut the book. "Now, all we have to do is give James his crown."

James stood up at the table and Kendall placed the crown on his head. Carlos and Logan clapped as James nodded his head towards them. Kendall rounded the table and joined the two as Katie entered the room.

"No fair!" Katie said, pointing to the crown on James's head. "I wanted to play!"

"Sorry Katie, but I think it's too dangerous for a nine year old to be competing in a prank war." James said, patting a pouting Katie on the head.

"Don't worry Katie." Kendall, he looked at Logan and Carlos, who both had their arms crossed across their chests.

"We'll get him next year." The three declared in unison.


	47. Injury

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. **

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by Miss Fenway.**

* * *

"_Injuries are part of the game." ~__Troy Vincent_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Injury**

Fourteen year old Kendall Knight skated down the ice, hockey stick in front of him. He passed the puck to James, who shot it into the opposing team's goal. All of the home team went wild, while the visiting team groaned. The people on the home side erupted with cheers, while the other side booed.

The game was close. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan's team, the Minnesota Juniors, were competing for the championship title against the Northridge Hawks. The game was 7 to 6, with the Juniors in the lead. The tension in the air was thick, as everybody wanted the championship title.

Everybody got in their positions again. Carlos was quick to steal the puck from the Hawks and passed it to James, who then passed it to Kendall. Kendall zoomed down the ice, avoiding the opposing team. As he went to shoot the puck, someone come up from the side of him and slammed him down hard into the ice.

Kendall was in daze, but he managed to make out someone taking his helmet off. Then he felt his head get grabbed and slammed hard into the ice. Kendall swung his fist, but hit nothing but air. His head was slammed into the ice again and Kendall could make out a whistling being blowing and his teammates yelling out to him. His head was slammed again and the blonde could feel the blood beginning to leak out of his head.

Suddenly, the slamming stopped. Kendall opened his eyes to see James, Carlos, Logan, and the coach over him.

"Hold still Kendall." Coach Hastings said, placing a towel under Kendall's head. "Paramedics are on their way."

In the stands, everybody was silent. Mrs. Knight and Katie were already on the ice, rushing towards their fallen son and brother. Brooke Hart and Holly Greene made pushed their way through people in the stands, running down the steps till they reached the glass. Holly pressed her gloved hand against the window, watching her injured boyfriend lay on the ice.

"Kendall!" Holly screamed. She opened the door that lead out to the ice and ran out. She slipped against the ice, but got up again and managed to make her way to Kendall.

The ice surrounding Kendall was covered in blood. Coach Hastings had a towel placed against Kendall's head, but it wasn't stopping the bleeding. Kendall's blue-green eyes opened and closed, almost like he was struggling to keep conscious. Mrs. Knight held her son's hand, and Katie was leaning into James, who had an arm wrapped around the shaking girl. Carlos and Logan stood next to each other, just watching Kendall. Holly took a place next to Logan, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

The player who attacked Kendall was being taken away by the arena security officers just as the paramedics rushed out onto the ice. They loaded Kendall onto a stretcher and began to make their way off the ice. People all around the arena clapped for Kendall. James scooper Katie up into his arms and skated off the ice with her. Carlos helped Mrs. Knight off the ice, while Logan helped Holly. Mrs. Knight, Holly, and Katie ran after Kendall's stretcher, while two handy men went out onto the ice and cleaned up the blood.

A whistle was blown, signaling it was time to start the game up again. "Alright guys, let's win this one for Kendall." Coach Hastings said. Everyone on the team put their hands in, and on the count of three, shouted "For Kendall."

* * *

Kendall sat in his hospital bed, groaning as he flipped through the channels. His mother and Katie had gone home to get some clothes for Kendall, as he was being 'forced' to stay in the hospital for two days to be monitor. He has received fifteen stitches and had a major concussion, so the doctors just wanted to watch over him for the next two days to make sure he didn't have any brain damage.

"It's not so bad." Holly said from the doorway. She walked in, handing Kendall a cup of ice cream from the cafeteria. "Injured people always get awesome presents."

"Then I hope you know I'm expecting an awesome one from you." Kendall smirked.

"Well I already have it." Holly said with a smile.

"No offense Holly, but if my present is this cup of ice cream, you're a pretty lousy gift giver." Kendall said, holding up the cup of ice cream. Holly laughed and stood next to Kendall's head. Then she leaned down and kissed Kendall.

The two pulled apart, each with a big smile on their faces. A cough came from the doorway, revealing James, Carlos, Logan, and Brooke. The four stepped into the room, surrounding Kendall's bed.

"Get a room." Carlos said as he pulled a chair up next to Kendall's bed.

"We did have a room." Holly stated. "And you never say anything when Brooke and Logan kiss!"

"That's because were too in shock that Logan scored a chick like Brooke." James said.

"Brooke isn't a chick James." Logan said, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist, and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"See, nothing to say!" James exclaimed, causing the room to laugh.

"Okay, enough about Brooke and I." Logan said, changing the subject. "How you feeling Kendall?"

"Like I have a head injury." Kendall replied. He looked around the room, finally taking noticing that James, Carlos, and Logan were still in their hockey uniforms, shoulder pads and all. "Did we win?"

"More like we creamed those Hawks!" Carlos said. He and Logan high fived.

"Good." Holly said. "After what they did to Kendall, they deserved to get creamed."

"Do you even know what creamed means Holly?" James asked the blonde haired girl.

"James, I'm in all Honors classes in school. You think I don't?"

James put his hands up jokily. "Better control your girl there Knight." James said with a wink, followed by a laugh. Holly leaned over and flicked him on the forehead.

"Kendall!" James whined. "Aren't you going to say anything about that?"

"No." Kendall replied laughing. "I think that made me feel better."

"Glad to know my pain makes you feel better." James said, causing everybody in the room to laugh once again. The subject changed to talking about who filled the teacher's lounge with toilet paper the other in school, to which Carlos proudly admitted it was him.

The entire time, Kendall had his hand linked with Holly's. And he laughed more than he had all week. It was one of those moments Kendall would never forget.


	48. Jumped

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by Falling to Fly.**

* * *

"_A friend is someone who, upon seeing another friend in immense pain, would rather be the one experiencing the pain than to have to watch their friend suffer.__" ~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Eighty**

**Jumped**

Fifteen year old James Diamond made his way down the empty streets of downtown. He whistled to himself, feeling happier than ever. He had just got off a date with Emily Geller, the girl with the green notebook who had met when he had gotten a new haircut years ago. He and Emily ended up in the same science class at their high school, and hit it off. James and Emily had gotten pizza and at the end of their date, kissed. Emily had gotten picked up by her father, and James was walking home. Their was a spring to a step and a smile on his face.

That's when someone tackled him into an ally. Being as strong as he was, James began to fight back when someone came up from behind him and pinned his wrists. A punch was thrown at his jaw and James felt blood fly out of his mouth. He then felt a knife against his throat, and James saw three people in their twenties looming over him.

"Give us you wallet kid." The man who threw the punch at James said.

"I don't have it on me." James said.

The man punched James in the face again, causing the brunette to cry out in pain. "Now give us your wallet!" The man said.

"I told you already." James said, spitting out some more blood. "I don't have it on me. I just carried my cash in my pocket and I spent it all on my date."

James felt the man pat down his pants. The knife was pressed a little harder into his throat, and James squirmed under pressure of it. The patting continued, and then ended with a punch to James's gut.

"Kid is right. He got nothing on him." The man said.

"Now let me go." James demanded. "I don't have what you want, so let me go."

"No we don't." The man said. James gulped as a crooked smile worked its way onto the man's face.

"What are you going to do?" James whispered.

"Ever seen a stuff animal after a dog chews it apart?" The man asked. James shook his head and the other men joined in with the smiling.

"Well after we are done with you, pretty boy, that's what you're going to look like."

* * *

Holly had her head in Kendall's lap. Kendall stroked her blonde hair as they watched the movie playing on the screen. Brooke rested her head on Logan's shoulder while Logan leaned his head on top of her head. A movie played on the television screen, and the lights were dimmed.

The front door of the Knight flung opened, and Carlos rushed in, snow flying in with him. "Is James here?" Carlos asked frantically.

Kendall picked up the remote and paused the movie. "No, why would he?" Kendall questioned. "You and James know that the four of us are having a double date movie night."

"And weren't you guys supposed to meet up at James's house after his date?" Logan asked. Holly and Brooke sat upright, their attention fully on Carlos.

"Well he didn't." Carlos stated. "And that was over an hour ago."

Kendall, Logan, Holly, and Brooke were already up and getting their winter gear on. Logan quickly wrapped Brooke's blue scarf around her neck while she button her white coat. Kendall handed Holly her red hat while he pulled on his coat. Once the four were fully dressed in their gear, they set off in search of James.

* * *

"He's not answering." Holly told Kendall, snapping her cell phone shut.

"James!" Kendall screamed for what seemed like the hundredth time at the top of his lungs. Across town, Kendall could hear Carlos screaming for James. One street over, Kendall could hear Logan and Brooke calling out for James.

"Try calling him again." Kendall commanded Holly. Holly quickly opened her phone and dialed James's number. After three rings, James actually picked up.

"Thank god." Holly said. "James where are you?"

"5th Street." James whispered.

"Okay you stay there. We will be there soon." Holly quickly began to text Logan and Carlos James's located. "5th Street." She told Kendall.

Kendall and Holly took off down street. Finally they reached 5th Street, and neither saw James anywhere. Holly took one side of the street while Kendall took the other, both shouting for James.

"Over here." James croaked out. Holly quickly turned down the ally in front of her and gasped at the sight of James.

James was curled up in a ball next to a garbage can, shaking in fear. His clothes were slashes, and cuts were all over his body. His face was covered in bruises, and his brown hair was sticking up all over the place. Almost ever wound in his body bled.

"Kendall!" Holly shouted. She rushed over to James, ripping her scarf off her neck and wrapping it around James's heavily bleeding arm. Kendall came running down the ally, and stopped in his tracks at the sight of James. Holly pulled out her cell phone and began to call for an ambulance as Kendall began to examine James's wounds.

"Help is coming." Holly said as she rejoined Kendall at James's side.

Carlos, Logan, and Brooke came running down the ally, and much like Holly and Kendall had, stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of James. Logan regained his senses more quickly than Brooke and Carlos, and quickly rushed to James's side. Brooke stayed in place while Carlos slammed his hand against a brick wall, angry at himself for not being there when James was attacked.

"James, what happened?" Logan asked.

"It was so awful." James said, stuck in a daze.

"James, Logan asked you a question." Kendall said.

"I mean, they just didn't stop." James continued. "They held the knife in place the entire time. I couldn't even fight back."

"Who's they?" Carlos asked.

"It hurt so much. I didn't think they would stop…"

"James!" Kendall screamed. James looked at Kendall, still shaking. "What happened?"

"These three guys jumped me." James said, shutting his eyes as the memory flashed before his eyes. "They just came out of no where. They wanted my wallet, but I wasn't carrying it on me. So they just beat me till I couldn't even cry anymore."

"Brooke, give me your scarf. Carlos you too." Logan commanded. The two quickly removed their scarves handed them to Logan, who tied them around several of James's wounds. Logan removed his scarf and wrapped it around James's leg. He also removed his hat and placed it over James's head. "No need for hyperthermia."

"James, what did the guys who attacked you looked like?" Logan asked.

James described the men as Logan became to remove items of his clothing and wrapped them around James's wounds. The other too handed some of their clothing, despite the harsh temperatures.

Soon enough, the paramedics were rushing down the ally. They loaded James onto a stretcher and soon enough, James was on his way to the hospital. Cops flooded the ally, and Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Brooke, and Holly each told the cops what James had told them.

Over the next several weeks, James's wounds healed and the men who attacked James were found and linked the several other crimes. With the help of his friends, James moved on from his attack and soon, it became nothing but an unwanted memory.


	49. Party

**When We Were Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: The following plot was submitted by Maddie-The-Cattie. **

* * *

"_Live For Today...Plan For Tomorrow...__Party__ Tonight!__" ~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Party**

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea." Sixteen year old Logan Mitchell said as he finished tying another balloon. "I mean, almost every teenager in town in coming."

"Logan." James whined, filling a bowl with chips. "We are teenagers. If we don't party, we might die!"

"And besides." Carlos said, enter the room by spinning in half circles on the hard wood floor in his socks. "It's time for James and me to claim our spots of Minnesota's Super Party Kings of Minnesota."

"You said Minnesota twice." Logan pointed out as he hit a balloon towards Kendall, who was tying strings to the bottom of the balloons.

"You bet I did." Carlos said, picking up a chip from the bowl James had just filled and throwing it at Logan. Logan laughed and began to blow up another balloon.

"I don't know guys." Kendall said as he placed a stack of cups on a table. "James, should we really be throwing a party at your house when your parents are out of town?"

"Everything is going to be fine!" James exclaimed. "Why are you and Logan getting worried over this? Have we ever gotten in trouble?"

"Yes!" Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all shouted together.

"Like when?" James demanded.

"How about all those times in kindergarten when we spilt paint?" Kendall said.

"Or when we disobeyed Coach at our last hockey game?" Carlos added.

"And what about the time when we went to the mall and stole the security guard's scooter?" Logan said.

"Okay, I get it!" James said. "But this time, we aren't going to get in trouble. We are just having a party. What could go wrong?"

* * *

"James!" Kendall screamed over the pumping music. He finally found his the tall brunette dancing with some girl. Kendall grabbed James by the arm and spun him around.

"What's up Kendall?" James asked happily, still dancing to the music.

"This party is out of control!" Kendall yelled. "Someone already broke some three vases, a bunch of guys just showed up with a keg, and the football team just picked up Logan and threw him in a bucket of ice!"

"So, just get Logan out of the bucket, give him some of my clothes, get rid of the alcohol, and cover the glass with a blanket so nobody steps on it."

"This is your house!" Kendall screamed. "Fix this!"

"Why can't Carlos?" James suggested. "He's the one who wants this party to make us the Minnesota Super Party Kings of Minnesota!"

"Carlos is hyped up off six mega pixie sticks! Logan is in a bucket of ice, and you're too busy dancing!"

"Fine, fine." James said, finally giving in. He walked up to the karaoke machine and turned off the music. He tapped on the microphone, and the whole party froze and turned towards him.

"Okay everybody, listen up!" James said, his voice amplifying throughout the house. "First of all, I want Logan Mitchell out of the ice bucket, or anyone who laughed at him is getting thrown out!"

The whole party turned towards the corner of the room, where two football players lifted Logan out of the water. The dark haired boy was shivering uncontrollably as Kendall wrapped a blanket around the soaking wet boy.

"Second of all, whoever gave Carlos pixie sticks is an idiot."

"No they're not!" Carlos screamed from a corner of the room. "Can we play twister?"

"My point proven." James said. "Anyways, the alcohol has to go before the cops show up."

"Too late Mr. Diamond." Officer Jim Hudson said, walking into the room. "Okay, I'm going to give everybody five seconds to get out of this house before you all are arrested!"

Kids started fleeing. Officer Hudson grabbed his son Brian by the arm as he passed, and gave his son a look that said 'we will talk about this later' before letting go. James and Kendall tried to sneak past, but Officer Hudson grabbed them and held onto them. Once the house was cleared, Officer Hudson guided them into the trashed living room.

"I won't lie boys, I expected better from you." Officer Hudson said as Carlos settled down on the couch next to Kendall and James. Logan leaned against the couch, still shivering. "Alcohol, Logan in an ice bucket, and does anybody want to tell me why Carlos can't sit still?"

"I like apple pie!" Carlos yelled, his legs bouncing up and down uncontrollably. "Officer Hudson, are you going to play twister with us later?"

Officer Hudson sighed. "James, why exactly would you throw a party if you knew your parents were going to be out of town?"

"If I said it was to become Minnesota's Super Party Kings of Minnesota, would you think I'm crazy?" James asked.

Officer Hudson gave a puzzled look and looked at Logan and Kendall for some kind of explanation. "L-l-long st-t-tory." Logan said through chattering teeth.

"Maybe you four could tell me the story downtown?" Officer Hudson said. Kendall jumped up, shaking his head. "No need for that Officer Hudson." Kendall said. "We were just throwing a party. We didn't know it was going to get this out of hand. We promise everything will be cleaned up within the next hour."

"It better be." Officer Hudson said. The man began to walk out of the room, and Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan stayed in their places. Officer Hudson clapped his hands together, causing the four to jump.

"I suggest you get to work." Officer Hudson said. "And Logan, get some dry clothes before you get sick. You're a smart boy; you should know to never walk around Minnesota in the middle of winter with a wet head and wet clothes."

Officer Hudson left the house and Kendall and Carlos started picking up things off the floor. James took Logan upstairs to get some dry clothes. Afterwards, the two returned downstairs to help Kendall and Carlos.

When Officer Hudson returned an hour later, he found the house to be clean, Carlos passed out on the couch, Kendall and James playing karaoke, and Logan on the computer.

"I'm impressed boys." Officer Hudson said, looking around the house. "I didn't think you four could do it."

"So you won't tell our parents?" James asked.

"Nope. Just don't throw a party this big again."

"Got it." Kendall, James, and Logan said together. Officer Hudson left the house, closing the front door behind him with a bang. Carlos woke, and fell off the couch screaming.

Kendall, James, and Logan laughed. Carlos sat up, rubbing his head.

"This is why I wear a helmet." Carlos groaned.

"And that's why you don't have six mega pixie sticks." Kendall stated "You look like your suffering from a hangover."

"A sugar one." James added.

"But, I think it's safe to safe we are officially Minnesota's Super Party Kings of Minnesota." Carlos pointed out.

"Minnesota doesn't count for anything." Logan said. "Become Hollywood's Super Party Kings of Hollywood, and talk to me afterwards."

"Is that a bet?" Carlos asked.

Logan laughed and turned back to the computer. Carlos joined him, and Kendall and James resumed their karaoke game.

An hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Diamond returned home from their trip. Their son, along with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were crowded around the computer, watching something, and the four were laughing hysterically.

"Hello James." Mrs. Diamond said, setting down her suitcase. "Do anything exciting tonight?"

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan exchanged a knowing look. "Nothing special Mom." James replied. "Just another normal night."


	50. Brothers

****

When We Were Young

**Sadly, this is the last chapter. I am very upset about this collection has come to an end, as it is my story with the most reviews and chapters. When I started out with this collection, I didn't expect to get as many reviews as I did. As the story progressed, I got so many more reviews that became more positive with each review. Readers have been here from the beginning, and many have joined along the way. Now, 400 plus reviews and fifty chapters later, all I can say is thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"_Friends are the family we choose for ourselves__" ~Edna Buchanan_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty**

**Brothers**

"Dude, this is going to be sweet!" James said, high-fiving Carlos, who sat in a shopping cart. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were in an empty school hallway. The morning announcements played over the loudspeaker, and the boys stood at the end of the main hallway of their high school. The four sixteen year olds had snuck in a shopping cart, and were going to launch Carlos down the hallway when kids were changing classes.

"Guys, we should really think this through." Logan said, tugging at the scarf around his neck. "What if Carlos crashes into someone?"

"That's why you're climbing in the cart with Carlos, James is going to be steering from behind and I'm going to be hanging on from the side to move the cart if we are going to hit any kids." Kendall explained.

The bell rang and the four quickly took their places. Students began to flood the hallways, and James ran down, pushing the cart. Kids laughed as the boys flew by, waving at kids. Several kids jumped out of the way, but laughed afterwards.

The cart crashed into a wall, and the cart tipped over. Carlos and Logan flew out, and James hit the floor, sliding along it till he stopped. Kendall ended up sprawled across the top of the cart. Kids gathered around the four best friends in a half circle, clapping. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan stood, taking bows.

"Move out of the way! Get to class!" Vice Principal Brown yelled, pushing kids out of the wall till he reached the crashed cart and the boys. "Get to class or all of you have detention!"

Kids ran away quickly, bumping into each other in their desperate attempts to get away from Vice Principal Brown. Once the scene was clear, Brown pointed towards the main office.

"Yeah, yeah, were going." Kendall said as the four began their journey to the main office, a place that had been many times. Once in the office, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan took their usual seats outside Principal Anderson's office.

"Same as always?" Kendall whispered.

"One brother goes down, so do the rest." James, Carlos, and Logan whispered back.

Soon enough, the four were called in Principal Anderson's office. "Sup Ted." Kendall greeted as the four take their usual seats. Principal Anderson, a man in his early forties, gave Kendall a look.

"Hello Principal Anderson." Kendall said rather loudly. James leaned back in his seat, shutting the door before leaning back forward.

"So what's the punishment this time Ted?" Kendall asked.

"No clapping erasers." James said. "Last time we did that, it ended with a trip to the hospital for Logan and Carlos."

"It was my fault that I didn't know Logan was allergic!" Carlos shouted. "And who knew that eyes have to get flushed out if you get the dust directly in your eye!"

"That's why I received a different punishment than you guys!" Logan replied. "Do you not remember me in the back of the room sharpening pencils?"

"Enough!" Principal Anderson shouted. "No punishment this time. Just a warning, because believe it or not, I actually like you boys, despite the fact that you have broken the record for students coming in here the most."

"We broke the record?" Kendall repeated. The four began to high five and cheer. Principal Anderson smiled, before gesturing for the boys to leave.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan collected their belongings. "Just don't be in here twice in one day." Principal Anderson warned as the four walked out the door.

"No promises!" Kendall called over his shoulder as they walked out of the office.

* * *

"Carlos, that was the worst pep talk in history." Logan said. "Luckily, I'm a genius. I'll think of something. Kendall."

"Beat box."

"Got it."

Logan walked away and slipped behind the wooden doors. Kendall, James, and Carlos took a seat. Kendall and Carlos relaxed into their seats, while James sat nervously, tapping his feet up and down.

"Don't be nervous." Carlos said. "The worst thing that could happen is that you could forget the words. Or you could fall of the stage. Or, the microphone could be broken and your voice could sound like a little girl, or even worse-"

Kendall placed hand his over Carlos's mouth, muffling his words. "I think that was the worst pep talk in history." Kendall said, removing his hand from Carlos's mouth. Just then, the door opened, and Logan walked out, scared out of his mind.

"Don't go in there." Logan said. "H-h-h-he's Satan. Satan with bug eyed sunglasses." Logan pulled his feet up into his chair, making himself into a ball. A woman popped her head outside the door, announcing the next number. James quickly removed his number and switched it with Carlos's.

"All you buddy. Go get them." James said. Carlos looked at the number, and then at Logan, who was still rocking back and forth in his chair. Carlos jumped up, placed his helmet on, pointed at his friends, and then ran into the room.

"You know that you have to go in their eventually." Kendall said to James.

"Eventually was the key word in that sentence." James replied.

"Hey guys."

Kendall and James looked up to see Holly and Brooke standing in front of them. Holly and Kendall had broken up over a year ago, but Logan and Brooke had only broken up a few weeks ago.

"You guys auditioning?" Holly asked.

"For fun." Kendall replied.

"Logan, are you okay?" Brooke asked. Logan fell off his chair after seeing it was Brooke who had addressed him. He quickly popped back up and got back into his chair, resuming his position in the ball. "Yeah, I'm fine." Logan replied, rubbing the back of his head. Brooke smiled at him gently.

"Well, we got to go." Holly said. "We're babysitting the Gomez's kids down the street."

"Bye guys!" The two girls said as they walked away.

"See you later!" The three called back as Carlos emerged from the room. "Not going to Hollywood!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall laughed while Logan lowered his feet from the chair. The woman popped her head out again, calling James's number. James went to exchange his number with Kendall's, but Kendall stopped him.

"James, this is your dream." Kendall said. "Not mine." The two stood up, and Kendall launched into one of his world famous pep talks. "Remember, opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. Now, grab onto that dream with two hands and go…" Kendall shoved James towards to the door. "Big Time!"

James disappeared behind the door. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan stared at the door.

"We going in there?" Carlos and Logan asked.

"Hey, the same rules applying here." Kendall replied. "When one brother goes down, so do the rest. When one brother is chasing a dream, the others are there to chase it with him. So let's get in there are supported James big time!"

And the three rushed into the room, the door swinging shut behind them.


End file.
